


Mates

by F2of95line



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, NCT as wolves, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Taeyong pretending to be the big bad wolf, Wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2of95line/pseuds/F2of95line
Summary: Head Alpha Lee Taeyong wanted the perfect Omega, docile, meek, and obedient.Nakamoto Yuta was nothing like that, but that didn't stop him from loving the Alpha any less.The Wolf!AU ABO story that defies it all.





	1. Intro

_“You know… I’ve always liked you.”_

_“R- Really?” Yuta blushed. “Me too.”_

_“Stop it, you did not!”_

_“No, seriously, I did!” Yuta swatted Taeyong’s arm. “I’m surprised you felt the same way!”_

_“Yuta…”_

Yuta leaned in to accept the kiss… only to wake up from his body coming into harsh contact with the cold floor. He whimpered from the sharp shock and sighed, as he yawned, waking up as he stretched his muscles.

He sniffed the air, frowning. Typically he would be able to smell his fellow pack members cooking or working out, but all he could smell was cleaning materials. He emerged from his tiny one-bedroom shack, gazing around.

“What’s happening?”

“Have you forgotten?!” Haechan scolded as he swept in front of his tent. “Today is the day the NCT pack is coming to pick up Ten-hyung!”

“Wait, that’s _today_?!” Yuta yelped. “That’s supposed to be next week!”

“You must not have gotten the memo,” Haechan shook his head. “Since it became obvious Ten-hyung’s first heat was about to start, Alpha Lord Taeyong agreed to come pick him up today instead of next week.”

“Oh, wow…” Yuta felt his heart sink in disappointment. Even though he knew he would never be Lord Taeyong’s mate, it was always so hope-inducing to know the wolf of his dreams was single and technically available. Haechan suddenly stopped sweeping and put his hands on his hips.

“Yuta-hyung!” he scolded. “Come on, Lord Taeyong will be here any minute, you don’t really want him to see your place like that, do you?”

“O- Oh, right,” Yuta trudged back to his shack, sighing. He wasn’t really in the mood to clean now.

* * *

Even though he was technically his “rival”, Yuta couldn’t help but to visit his fellow Omega in his small hut; after all, he and Ten really did enjoy spending time together.

“Yo.”

“Yuta!” Ten’s eyes darted back and forth as he managed a weak smile. “How… How are you?”

“Not bad,” Yuta sighed, loathe to admit that he wasn’t all that great since his friend would be mating with his crush. “How about you? Excited to finally be with your mate?”

“…he’s not my mate.”

Yuta stared at the somewhat aggressive way Ten said that, fists clenched.

“…Chittaphon?’

“I don’t… He’s not the one I want,” Ten declared, looking up. “Yuta, I don’t want to mate with Lord Taeyong.”

Yuta just stared. “B- But… But it’s _Alpha Lord Taeyong_ , Ten. Do you hear yourself?!”

“…I already know who my mate is supposed to be!” Ten insisted. “And it’s not Lord Taeyong!”

“Then… who is it?!”

“Hey, Ten?”

The two Omegas looked up to see Ten’s best friend, Youngho, entering the hut. “Do you think you’ll want these-? Oh, Yuta?”

“Hey, Youngho,” Yuta shook his head in disbelief. “Do me a favor, would you? Your best friend here is saying he wouldn’t want to mate with Alpha Lord Taeyong. The most amazing Alpha in the entire world. Please make him see reason.”

“…I’m not a big fan of Lord Taeyong myself,” Youngho shrugged. “I don’t get all the hype about him.”

“Don’t get all the hype!?” Yuta scoffed in disbelief. “I can’t with you both! No wonder you’re best friends!”

“Well you mate with him then, if you like him so much!” Ten snapped and Yuta stared, unused to seeing his smiley friend so irritable.

“H- Hey… are you okay?”

Without a word of warning, Ten’s arms suddenly circled around Yuta’s neck.

“…Ten?!” Yuta yelped, looking around in confusion. Was he being pranked?

“Yuta, just… just take care of yourself, okay?” Ten’s voice was muffled. “I’ll… I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, silly…” Yuta sniffled, hugging his friend back. “But the NCT pack isn’t that far from here! I’ll visit you and you can always come back on holidays.”

“Holidays. Right,” Ten sniffed, clutching his friend close. “Sorry, Yuta, I just… got a little emotional.”

“It’s fine,” Yuta smiled, lightly patting his friend’s back. “You take care of yourself too, Ten.”

* * *

Several hours later, the 127 wolf pack echoed with the sound of multiple booming drums, and Yuta looked up, sighing.

_Here we go… watching the union bonding of my childhood friend and the Alpha of my dreams._

Even though Yuta had been sought after since he was a young Omega, he could only notice Alpha Lord Taeyong, especially after he first interacted with him.

Although an Omega, Yuta loved the outdoors and roughhousing ever since he was young. One day while playing alone by the river, he had heard shouts and pleas for help, and he ran to the river edge, to see a frightened young boy clutching onto a close-to-snapping branch. Yuta had waded into the rushing river and grasped the boy’s hand, dragging him onto the riverbank.

-

_“Who… Who are you…?” Taeyong asked before retching up water. Yuta cringed in disgust, but patted his back._

_“My name’s Yuta! It’s nice to meet you! What’s your name?”_

_“I’m… I’m Taeyong. From the NCT pack.”_

_“Well nice to meet you, but Taeyong, what were you doing over there?” Yuta frowned. “That area’s always slippery! It’s a good thing I was nearby!”_

_“I know it was slippery!” Taeyong burst out. “All the other wolves in my pack make fun of me because I’m weaker than them!”_

_“Well, you’re weaker because you let yourself be!” Yuta said seriously, tiny hands on his hips as he stood above the shocked boy. “As long as you devote yourself to each day, you’re as strong as you believe you are!”_

-

To Yuta’s stun, that tiny, drenched boy ended up growing up to be the feared, famed Alpha Lord who became known for his fair but firm ruling, his ice-prince image, and… Yuta flushed to himself when he heard all the stories of Omega wolves who claimed to help him through his rut.

The last time Lord Taeyong had visited the 127 Pack, Yuta had hoped Taeyong would recognize him, notice him, but the handsome Alpha barely spared him a glance, before scanning all the Omegas and going to the 127 leader and announcing his wish to mate with Ten.

Yuta couldn’t help the jealous streak that pierced through him when the news reached his ears. Ten was undeniably the very image of a clean, gentle beauty, and Yuta could hardly blame Lord Taeyong for being taken with the small, dainty Omega.

After all, he was better than Yuta, who was rough and carefree, not like how the ideal Omega should be. Yuta was nothing like the stereotypical Omega; he wasn’t soft or gentle, and he was horrible at cooking and cleaning.

Ten would be a good Omega mate for Alpha Lord Taeyong.

Yuta sighed as he walked towards the open wide field where the union bonding was to take place. He had barely snagged a seat next to Haechan when the bells clamored, signifying the start of the ceremony. Yuta bowed his head, but couldn’t resist sneaking a peek up as he felt Taeyong passing by him.

Yuta felt his throat go dry. How had Taeyong managed to stay so beautiful over the years?

The shivering, tiny boy from so many years ago had matured and grown into this broad-shouldered, hellishly attractive man, but no matter what, Yuta could just remember feeling protective and warm towards the other.

And now… he would be marrying Ten. Yuta let a soft sigh pass his lips, and paused when he realized…

Taeyong, who was standing before everyone in the 127 and NCT packs, was gazing right at him. Yuta blinked several times, before looking around. Surely, Lord Taeyong wasn’t looking at…?

There was nobody around him. It couldn’t be… could it?

Was he… noticing him?

The crowd’s excited whispers died down and Taeyong’s eyes wandered away, much to Yuta’s disappointment. However, the crowd began to grow restless, and Taeyong even looked bothered.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Where’s Ten?”_

_“I can’t believe he’s keeping Alpha Lord Taeyong waiting.”_

_“I know. If it was me, I would’ve beaten him to the union altar.”_

_“He really is as handsome as they all say.”_

_“How does it make sense he can look this good? He looks immortal.”_

The 127 pack members were all whispering to one another and finally, the leader of the 127 Pack approached the front of the altar, gently tapping his forehead with his fingertips once, as was the traditional wolf greeting. Lord Taeyong returned the gesture but his expression remained neutral. Finally Alpha Lord Taeil spoke up.

“The union bonding is not happening. We-”

He was cut off by a roar of disapproval from the NCT pack.

“Our leader did not come all this way to be humiliated from a rebellious Omega!”

“He is not here,” Taeil clarified. “He has fled… with an Alpha.”

“Fled?!”

_“Did you hear that?!”_

_“Ten left?!”_

Yuta just sat in stunned silence, watching as everyone clamored around, yelling and chaos ensuing. He quickly looked around.

“Where’s Youngho?!” he asked Haechan. “He ought to know where Ten is!”

“…”

“…”

And the two of them just exchanged a horrified look when they realized what they hadn’t noticed for so long.

_Wait… ran off with an Alpha…?_

_That… That means… Ten and Youngho…_

“Well, if you so desire,” Alpha Lord Taeil kept his voice loud enough, but even. “We have different Omegas in the pack and-”

 _“We hardly have time for that!”_ the members of the NCT pack rose in an uproar.

“The Alpha Lord must be mated within the next moon!”

“The NCT pack did not come all this way to see our Alpha be turned down in the union bond!”

“-and so we are prepared to suggest the next Omega, who we have sensed would have experienced his heat after Ten. May I introduce…”

All eyes followed Taeil, including Yuta. His eyes went round as he saw where everyone’s eyes were going.

“Haechan,” he whispered. “They’re all looking at you!”

“…uh… Yuta-hyung…” the younger Omega bit his lip. “I… don’t think it’s me.”

“ _…Omega Nakamoto Yuta.”_

“…”

“…Haechan, who is that?” Yuta whispered. “Who did they just announce?”

Haechan didn’t even get to answer, as Lord Taeil’s two attendants approached Yuta, who gaped up at the tall men.

“Uh… sorry, Yuta,” Changmin muttered. “I think it’s best you come with us.”

Yuta exchanged worried glances with his wide-eyed neighbor, before slowly getting up from his seat. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and to his surprise, only one thought went through his mind.

_…if I knew everyone was going to be looking at me like this, I would’ve bathed with the good stuff this morning._

He finally reached the front, before his Alpha Lord Taeil, and… he finally raised his head to meet the eyes of the man he had dreamt of since he was young.

“Alpha Lord Taeyong, we offer Omega Nakamoto Yuta to be your mate, as his first heat is the next to approach.”

Yuta was about to speak up, but subtly, Alpha Lord Taeil released slight pheromones to force him to submit, and the Omega kept his mouth shut, submitting before Lord Taeyong.

“…fine.”

Yuta’s eyes snapped up when he heard the low voice.

“I wanted your Omega Ten,” Taeyong said firmly, and Yuta tried not to let his hurt show, but the rejection continued. “I do not wish to mate with this Omega, but I cannot let my pack down. I will take this Omega.”

“Then the union bonding continues!” Taeil barely finished announcing before the place erupted with cheers and roars.

“What say you, Omega?” Lord Taeil turned to his Omega subordinate. And Yuta could only say the one thing that was running through his mind.

“Well shit. I really should’ve bathed with the good stuff.”

* * *

To Yuta’s surprise, the union bonding was swift – most likely if it had really been Ten, there would have been several days of festivities, but since it was an unexpected change, they simply went through the ceremony. Yuta, however, still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Less than 24 hours ago, if someone had told him he would be mated to Alpha Lord Taeyong, the wolf he saved as a boy, he would’ve laughed and called them a moron or a liar. And now…

Yuta peeked at the handsome man that was sitting next to him at the head of the table. While the wolves of both packs chatted and socialized amongst themselves in the wide open field, the two of them were sitting at the head table as their Councils finalized decisions.

Yuta could already see Haechan freaking out with his younger friends, all of them growing increasingly louder over each other.

“Um… Lord Taeyong…?”

Taeyong didn’t respond, and Yuta tentatively tried again. “Lord Taeyong, I-”

“ _What_?” the handsome man whirled to him, eyes fierce and hard, and Yuta gulped.

“S- Sorry! I just… I just wanted to, um… you know, say hello as your new… mate.”

He couldn’t help the tiny smile upon saying the word and Taeyong just stared at the red flush on the Omega’s cheeks.

“Are you… Are you blushing?”

“I’m just happy!” Yuta defended himself. “I never dreamed I would be getting mated to you, Lord Taeyong.”

“Yes, I can guarantee you, I would never have guessed that either,” Taeyong responded dryly. “I imagined I would be getting the perfect Omega and instead…”

“Well, excuse me,” Yuta responded, offended. “I’m not the perfect Omega, but I can kick a ball into a net from half a mile away!”

“…are you… are you serious?” Taeyong exhaled slowly. “Are you sure you’re an Omega?”

“Well, you’ll see later when my heat starts,” Yuta suggested brightly and Taeyong could only choke, gazing around to make sure nobody heard.

“You really are making me doubt you’re an Omega, you know. Aren’t you supposed to be…?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Yuta pouted, slumping slightly in his seat. “Everyone says I’m supposed to be modest or whatever, but honestly, what’s the point? It’s 2018! Yes, I might be submissive when I have to be, but if we’re together for life, it’s better to be together with a smile, isn’t it?”

The look Taeyong returned to him made Yuta whimper and back away. “Okay, maybe not.”

* * *

Several hours later, Haechan was wailing as Yuta awkwardly patted his back. It was all just so _sudden_ , Haechan didn’t realize he would be losing both of his trusted _hyungs_.

“You can’t leave!” the typically strong Omega blubbered. “With you and Ten-hyung both gone… who am I supposed to play pranks on now?!”

Yuta sweat-dropped. “Gee, thanks, Haechan-ah.”

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Haechan sniffled and Yuta was hit with a sense of deja-vu, as he swallowed.

“You… You too.”

With that, he turned and followed Alpha Lord Taeyong’s retainers, bowing to both of them. Haechan dolefully waved as Yuta followed the two wolves, one who couldn’t stop bouncing around.

“You’ll like it with us!” the cheerful, bunny-like one announced once they were out of Haechan’s earshot. “I’m Doyoung, and this is my mate, Jaehyun!”

“Hello,” the handsome, quiet wolf acknowledged, touching his forehead lightly with his fingertips in typical wolf greeting. Yuta blinked before returning the greeting.

“Anyways, it’ll be great to finally have an Omega in our pack!” Doyoung smiled happily. “We’ve never had one!”

“You have _no_ Omegas?!” Yuta’s eyes grew round. “How did that happen?!”

Doyoung shrugged. “Beats me. For some reason, almost every cub that was born was an Alpha or a Beta.”

“Maybe if we’re lucky, our future pack prince will be an Omega,” Jaehyun suggested and Yuta felt his face turn hot. Doyoung crowed.

“Oh my gosh, he’s blushing! How cute! Having an Omega is awesome!”

“Take a picture,” Yuta said, sweat-dropping. “It’ll last longer.”

_What on earth have I gotten myself into…?_


	2. Boss

Yuta stretched his body out before approaching Taeyong. “So… are we doing this? Should I turn to my wolf form now?”

Taeyong tensed before slowly turning to Yuta. “What did you just say?”

“Aren’t we… Aren’t we going? To your pack?” Yuta blinked in surprise. “I assume we’re going back in wolf form.”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Taeyong sighed in frustration. “The tradition is that I carry you on my back.”

“…well that’s gonna be tough, seeing as my paws will keep-”

“You’ll be in human form.”

Yuta gaped. “Wait, that’s a _thing_?! But I can turn into a wolf too! For crying out loud, what’s the point of exhausting you out and me being carried like some rag doll, when I can run just as much as you!?”

“No you can’t,” Taeyong growled. “You won’t be exhausting me, I’m an Alpha Lord. You’re an Omega, and so long as I say so, you will not be turning into your wolf form.”

With that, Taeyong transformed into his wolf and Yuta momentarily lost his words; if he thought Taeyong was beautiful as a human, he was breathtaking as a wolf. The wolf was pure white from tail to tip, almost like crystalline snow, with eyes as deep and piercing blue as a summer night sky. Yuta hesitated, wondering if he should try turning into his wolf form as well, but as if he could sense it, Wolf Taeyong growled at him as if daring him to try.

Yuta felt his hackles rise and he was ready to growl right back, wolf form be damned, when he could sense a familiar Alpha behind him. He turned to see Lord Taeil, gazing upon him, and he gulped.

“Lord Taeyong, before he leaves… may I have a word with your Omega mate?”

Taeyong nodded ever so slightly, and Yuta fell into step after Taeil. Once they reached a small clearing, Yuta waited expectantly as Lord Taeil simply gazed at him, eyes not betraying a single emotion.

Suddenly, Taeil smiled gently.

“I am sorry, Yuta.”

“L- Lord Taeil?” Yuta blinked in surprise. Other than when he had first joined the pack, when he had to pass judgement, Lord Taeil had never spoken to him separately, so he was unused to seeing so much attention from the 127 Pack’s strong, wise leader.

“I know what sort of Omega you are,” Taeil sighed. “You have always loved freedom, loved the outdoors and speaking your own mind. So… I am sorry. I feel as if I have forced you into this bonding.”

“Lord Taeil…” Yuta hesitated before looking up and bravely meeting eyes with his pack leader. “I was not forced into anything. You’re right about me – I speak my mind when I have to. So I didn’t because… I wanted to become Lord Taeyong’s Omega.”

He blushed, but Taeil looked pensive.

“Well… I am happy about that, but… you must always remember, Yuta…”

He put a gentle hand on Yuta’s head, making the Omega preen from the warm Alpha pheromones.

“You are always welcome here. Goodbye, young Omega.”

Yuta respectfully touched his forehead. “Farewell Lord Taeil.”

And it was with a lighter heart that Yuta rejoined his new pack.

* * *

It was a short two-hour run, with Yuta lightly clutching onto Taeyong’s back. Even though that was actually not long, it felt like torture for Yuta, who wanted nothing more than to roll right off and morph into his wolf form, chasing after the other wolves. And the weather today was _beautiful_ , which made it all even sadder.

Once they reached the NCT pack, however, all of Yuta’s grievances vanished. He gaped at the sprawling land before him.

While the 127 Pack’s land was wide and plain, with sloping hills and easy access to the mountains, NCT pack was hardly a pack. It looked more like a citadel, covered with a golden light that Yuta realized was caused by the setting sun.

“This place is beautiful,” Yuta breathed. “I had no idea NCT was so big!”

“Oh yeah,” Doyoung merged back to his human form, smiling toothily at Yuta. “To be honest, it wasn’t really this beautiful while Taeyong’s father ruled. It was pretty big, but it wasn’t this magnificent. We only recently rose to such great power because Lord Taeyong made peace with the surrounding tribes and combined them rather than wage war and take over them like his father did.”

“But… But this doesn’t look like any tribe I’ve ever seen!” Yuta was unable to stop staring at the technologically advanced city. “This looks like pictures of the human cities!”

“Yeah, Lord Taeyong liked the idea of a futuristic land. That’s why we’re called NCT. The N stands for Neo, and CT sounds like ‘City’, so we’re supposed to be a Neo-City, you know?”

“Huh… that’s clever…” Yuta mused, before something else sank in for him.

“Wait, Lord Taeyong made _peace_ with the surrounding tribes?” he asked in disbelief. “All the rumors at 127 were that he terrorized and took over the lands!”

“Oh… those are probably rumors,” Doyoung shifted his weight foot-to-foot uncomfortably. “Lord Taeyong usually prefers peaceful approach rather than violent confrontation. I know it’s not what you’d expect, but he really is-”

“That’s _wonderful!_ ”

Doyoung stared. “R- Really?”

“Well yeah!” Yuta smiled happily. “Why would I want an asshole who can’t keep his temper in check?! He sounds wiser than I thought he’d be.”

“Well good!” Doyoung relaxed. “Some of the more… conservative Alphas of the NCT Council were upset to learn that Lord Taeyong refused to go to war. Apparently, it’s become a controversial topic within the pack.”

“Just how big is this pack?!” Yuta’s eyes were wide and Doyoung shrugged.

“There’s about 300 of us, give or take.”

“Wow…” Yuta looked around, feeling nervous. “And… And now I’m supposed to be the Omega leader of all that?”

It hadn’t really sunk in until now, but Yuta realized just how big his responsibility was. He waved farewell to Doyoung before he took a deep breath and approached Taeyong, who was discussing with Jaehyun.

“Lord Taeyong…?” Yuta said tentatively. “Uh, should I just follow you, then?”

Taeyong let out an annoyed huff. “Yes. Do not interrupt me again. I will deal with you when I see fit, Omega.”

Yuta was slightly taken aback at the cold treatment, but pursed his lips firmly, eye twitching.

They would see who was dealing with who.

* * *

After Taeyong and Jaehyun finished discussing, there was a loud cheer that crashed into their group.

“Taeyong-hyung, welcome back!”

“Huh?” was all Yuta got to say before he was shoved aside and ended up, face flat, against the ground, mouth full of dirt.

“Taeyong-hyungggg!” the same person cheered above Yuta and the Omega growled, spitting out gravel.

“Hey!” he bellowed, hands on his hips. “Who the hell are you?!”

“Well, who the hell are _you_?!” the beautiful Beta sniffed. “Why are you so close to my Taeyong-hyung?!”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Hello, Winwin.”

“Did you bring me anything?” the Beta snuggled up to Taeyong and Yuta was _not_ going to take that, thank you very much.

“Hey, get off him!” the Omega squabbled, grabbing the Beta and roughly wrenching him away. Winwin looked up, eyes wide.

“I thought you were bringing an Omega, Hyung!” he protested. “This mad wolf is clearly just another Alpha!”

“I’m an Omega, Loselose, or whatever your name is!” Yuta put his hands on his hips. “And I’m not a mad wolf!”

“Well, Mr. Mad Wolf, my name is _Winwin_ , not Loselose!” the angry Beta stomped his foot. “And don’t get too close to my Taeyong-hyung, he’s _mine_!”

“Last I checked, buying you an ice cream didn’t make me yours,” Taeyong said dryly and Winwin began to sniffle.

“Hyungggg, I want another ice cream!”

“Let’s go, Omega,” Taeyong ignored the bawling Beta. “Our quarters are this way.”

Yuta’s eyes widened. “W- Wait, we’re… we’re sharing a…?”

He gulped and followed the Alpha, insides trembling.

* * *

…only to stare at the very strange set up of their bedroom.

“So this is my side,” Taeyong indicated carelessly. “And this is yours.”

“W- Wait, are you serious?!” Yuta gaped. “We’re living in the same room, but separate beds? I’m not your goddamn roommate!”

“No,” Taeyong said sharply. “You’re just my mate on paper and once it’s over, there’s really no reason for us to mate anymore, except to help each other in ruts and heats.”

“O- Once it’s _over_?” Yuta repeated sickly. “What, you think I’m going to be some… some pup-producing machine for you?”

“You might as well be,” Taeyong stated matter-of-factly. “I’ve already said it before and I’ll say it again. I’m only mating with you because my pack needs an Omega ruler by my side. You and I don’t need to be together for any other reason.”

“W- Well, ouch,” Yuta tried to joke, hiding his hurt and discomfort. “Come on, we… we’re mates now, Lord Taeyong! We can… We can at least be friends, can’t we?”

“We’re _mates_ ,” Taeyong said in a huff, sitting on an armchair in his room. “We’re not supposed to be friends.”

“Supposed, whatever!” Yuta waved a hand in the air. “Then we’ll beat that stereotype! We can at least get along, can’t we?”

Taeyong didn’t answer, before shaking his head. “I’m tired, Omega. I’m going to bed.”

“Whoa, wait, wait,” Yuta put his hands on his hips. “You can’t just call me ‘Omega, Omega’ forever. My name is Nakamoto Yuta. And you?”

Taeyong stared. “…you already know my name.”

“I know, but introductions are important,” Yuta said stubbornly, before raising his hand to lightly touch his forehead in greeting. “Hello, my name is Nakamoto Yuta of the 127 Pack- oh, oops, I mean, Omega leader of the NCT pack.”

And for some reason unknown, Lord Alpha Taeyong found himself playing along.

“My name is Taeyong, Alpha Lord of the NCT pack.”

And after Yuta smiled at him, Taeyong could only see that smile, blinding and beautiful, as he drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

Taeyong soon realized it was impossible to ignore his Omega mate, because after just one week of living together, he learned something that was _definitely_ going to be an issue in their relationship.

He learned, the hard way, that Yuta was indeed not lying when he said he could not cook nor clean.

He nearly had a heart attack when he returned from a meeting with a Council, to see Yuta and his floor both covered in some white powdered substance, which turned out to be sugar.

“I was trying to make milk tea.”

“Okay, but why is there sugar on the _couch_?!”

Taeyong angrily grabbed a dishcloth and flung it at Yuta, who easily caught it with a twirl of his fingers. The Alpha swallowed his surprise (and grudging admittance at how cool that looked) as he glared at his sheepish Omega mate.

“Clean that up,” Taeyong all but growled, struggling to hide his anguish, and Yuta stared.

“H- Hey… are you… are you okay, Lord Taeyong?”

“ _Clean it. Now_ ,” Taeyong snarled, exuding his Alpha scent this time and Yuta whimpered softly, submitting. Taeyong clenched his fists, eyes dark with rage.

 _“How **fucking** dare you,_ ” his voice was deep and cold with fury. “I invited you into my home, _as my mate_ , and you’ve dirtied my place. You _shameless_ , brazen-!”

“L- Lord… Lord Taeyong… stop…”

The Alpha immediately retracted his pheromones, breathing heavily and Yuta gazed at him, eyes dark with confusion.

“You… You’re actually… You’re really upset…” he looked around, before lowering his head, almost like a scolded child. “Did I mess up that badly?”

 _It’s not you,_ Taeyong wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut and simply went into the bedroom with a huff. With shaking hands, Yuta began to clean.

* * *

Taeyong paced the bedroom floor, unsure what to say or what to do when he went back out. He clenched his fists, shame and defiance making him anxious.

_Sorry I freaked out on you. You don’t have to clean anymore._

He practiced it several times in his head before nodding to himself, taking a deep breath, and opening his door. Yuta was still scrubbing, mumbling to himself.

“Stupid Alpha Lord Taeyong with his stupid OCD and stupid milk tea for looking so good and-”

“Ahem.”

Yuta didn’t even look up, but Taeyong could practically _hear_ the scowl aimed at him. “Yes, Lord Alpha?”

“You… You missed a spot.”

_So much for practice!_

Yuta huffed. “Yes, I see it. I’m sorry, I’m working on it.”

Taeyong just watched as Yuta wiped the floor with the rag, scrubbing extra-hard, and he nervously shifted foot-to-foot.

“Listen… I didn’t mean…” Taeyong clambered awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to make you submit. I… I’m sorry.”

Yuta actually paused and looked up to see Taeyong looking abashed. Yuta scrunched his face in confusion.

“You really like your place clean, huh?”

“Yeah. I… I clean a little… a little too much,” Taeyong confessed. “It just drives me nuts when I see things out of place or dirty…”

Yuta didn’t say anything for a moment and Taeyong could feel the back of his neck grow hot.

“Yeah, I know,” he said loudly to cover his embarrassed face. “I know it’s not Alpha-like, but-”

“Why isn’t it?”

Taeyong paused. “What?”

“You like to clean?” Yuta grinned, not in a way that made Taeyong feel mocked, but welcome. “Come on, help me out. Four hands are better than two. And besides, Lord Taeyong, who says Alphas like being dirty? That’s just silly. I’m an Omega, and look at me, I’m much messier than you.”

“That’s different,” Taeyong flushed, unable to bring himself to start cleaning, despite his fingers itching and begging. “It’s… It’s different when an Omega exhibits Alpha-like tendencies. It’s considered acceptable and almost cute, but when an Alpha shows talents in what’s considered… er, Omega territory, it’s considered… I don’t know, shameful.”

“Well, that might be so, but…” Yuta pondered. “Isn’t all that matters what I think? I am your mate, after all.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything for a moment and Yuta seemed to suddenly collect himself. “O- Oh right… I mean, I know I wasn’t your first choice, but… at least we’re together now. And if I like it when you show your Omega-like tendencies, well, that would make me feel much better.”

“They’re not Omega-like tendencies,” Taeyong responded fiercely, and Yuta held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay… then, I like it when you show your true side, Lord Taeyong,” Yuta stated as he wrung the dishcloth out over the sink. “It makes me feel more at ease. And I admire you as the strong Alpha that you are. Most wolves think with whatever’s between their legs, but a real Alpha leader thinks with his brain.”

“…thanks?” Taeyong said tentatively as he washed his hands. Yuta paused.

“By the way… does that mean…?”

“Hm?”

“…how’s your cooking?”


	3. Paradise

“This is amazing!” Yuta raved as he eagerly picked up the bowl to finish slurping up the broth. Taeyong pretended not to look happy as he cleared his throat.

“Y- You think so?”

“It’s the best I’ve ever tasted!” Yuta smiled brightly, before dimming. “Well to be fair, I’ve only ever really cooked for me, so maybe I’m just a bad cook.”

“I’m sure you’re fine. You just-”

“I lived off instant noodles 200 days out of the 365 days of the year,” Yuta informed him and Taeyong’s eyes grew wide.

“How are you still _alive_?!”

“Good genes,” Yuta shrugged. “And I work out a lot. But now I’ll probably be really healthy because of you! Can you cook always?!”

“I, uh, I’m not really-”

To Taeyong’s surprise, Yuta cut him off. Ever since Taeyong had become a young adult, not _one_ wolf had ever had the audacity to cut him off. After all, he was Alpha Lord Taeyong, who exuded coldness and calm and enough Alpha pheromones to split a rock from just looking at it.

Omega Nakamoto Yuta was full of surprises, especially when he put his hands on his hips and glared at him defiantly (yes, _glared!_ The nerve of the Omega!).

“Stop that!” Yuta scolded. “I already told you… I’m your mate, aren’t I?”

Taeyong stood up to his full height and Yuta immediately shrank, laughing nervously.

“…uh, sir? I’m your mate, aren’t I… sir?”

“Yes, and?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow and Yuta swallowed.

“So… it should go without saying that what happens here… stays between us. If you want to cook and clean… and whatever, you should do it!”

“…but-”

“Here,” Yuta sat back down and his eyes brightened in that way it did whenever he had a… “great” idea (as Haechan oh-so-kindly used to call them). “How about when we’re outside, I talk about what a great Alpha you are and how you’re all strong and manly and how your knot is thick enough to kill a horse and-”

“ _Omega!”_

“-all that good stuff. But when we’re alone, you can be free to do whatever you want!” Yuta suggested, eyes twinkling in happiness. “You can be yourself around me!”

“…you…” Taeyong hesitated. The idea sounded appealing in itself – Taeyong couldn’t deny, it was stressful to constantly argue with the Council about going to war, showing a strong front to his pack, training… and then coming home and hiding that he enjoyed interior decorating.

“Why should I be myself around you?” Taeyong finally asked. “Who are you that I would show myself to you?”

“Well…” Yuta looked down shyly, before peeking up through his lashes. “I think you wouldn’t remember, but… when we were younger…”

Taeyong immediately tensed. “Yes?”

“I pulled you out of a river,” Yuta finished happily. “You were so cute and small! And you grew up so well, and I really liked-”

Yuta was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back, and it took him a second to realize that Taeyong had slammed him against the wall, eyes blazing with cold fire.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Taeyong growled, pinning his stunned mate against the wall. “Don’t you _dare_ bring that up again.”

“B- But…” Yuta trembled. He normally wouldn’t show so much fear before another wolf, but the way Taeyong looked at him was making his knees weak. “But Lord Taeyong…”

“If I ever hear you bring that up again…” Taeyong hissed, hands tightening around Yuta’s shoulders, making him wince. “I swear on the Northern Lights, you’ll see exactly what I’m capable of.”

And so Yuta submitted and cried and did all that good Omega stuff.

Yeah, right.

Nakamoto Yuta was several things, but he wasn’t a coward. He mentally psyched himself up before trying to push Taeyong off him. Even though he was relatively well-built for an Omega, it irked him that the Alpha was easily unswayed, not moving from the spot.

Taeyong, however, did look surprised that Yuta was attempting to escape his grip.

“No, you asshole!” Yuta finally yelled, hitting Taeyong’s chest in frustration. “I just brought up one of the happiest memories of my life! You don’t get to tarnish it by acting like some chauvinistic Alpha Omegahandler!”

Taeyong finally let go, seemingly more from surprise than actual pain.

“…why were you happy from that?” Taeyong turned away, sitting back down. “Because you got to see me weak? Because you can say that you _saved_ me?”

“Of course not,” Yuta stared. “Wait… you remember?”

“Of course I do!” Taeyong snapped. “Why else do you think I didn’t want to mate with you?! You… You know how I was… You’ve seen me in that state. I was _weak_!”

“You still haven’t learned anything yet, then,” Yuta scoffed, trying once again to swallow his discomfort upon hearing that Taeyong hadn’t wanted to mate with him. “Didn’t you hear what I said back then?”

“Yes, I’m fully aware-”

“No, then you didn’t understand!” Yuta stormed over to him, before pausing. “I need a minute.”

“Wh- Wha-?”

Yuta took a deep breath and turned towards the corner. “Just give me a minute.”

“A minute to do what?!”

“…I don’t like fighting with others,” Yuta stated plainly. “And I don’t like feeling angry. So I’m going to cool off before I keep talking to you.”

“Well, no need,” Taeyong snarled. “This conversation is over. Don’t bring up the past again, or you’ll find yourself back at 127 Pack as an unmated Omega.”

Yuta’s jaw dropped before he closed it, holding up his hands as he attempted to pacify himself. “Okay, okay, fine… truce. But… I meant what I said earlier, you know.”

“Oh yeah?” Taeyong whirled on him. “About what?”

“I want you to feel safe at home,” Yuta said softly, and Taeyong found himself unable to answer; even though he had seen this Omega brash and loud and unashamed… this was the first time he’d seen him this gentle.

Taeyong hated to admit how much it suited the Omega, who gazed at him with eyes full of tenderness.

“You don’t need to feel like you’re impressing anyone here, Lord Taeyong,” Yuta continued in a tiny voice. “I’ve always looked up to you and admired you for so long. When you’re here… I want you to feel free.”

And to Taeyong’s stun, Yuta ambled off into their bedroom, ending the loud argument they had just had.

And all Taeyong could think was…

_W- Wait… did **he** just end this?_

_…oh **come** on!_

With no other option, Taeyong stormed outside, seething. He needed some fresh air.

* * *

Taeyong looked around to ensure nobody was looking, before he secretively crept towards his secret hideout, on the side of the mountain where inside there was a small paradise of green grass, perfect for sitting on the mountainside and looking out onto the city. Taeyong felt equally proud of both creations he had contributed to – the first being the small clearing where he had planted and coaxed and sprouted tiny red flowers from the soft earth.

As for the second…

He sat amongst his flowers as he gazed down at the empire he had built from kindness and amity rather than war and bloodshed.

The pack of NCT was bathed in a soft golden light from the way the sunlight struck the citadel and while Taeyong felt at peace, he also felt… empty.

He thought back to when he had seen the Omega Ten. Ten… he had been gentle and kind-looking and like he would be the perfect Omega mate to Taeyong, who wanted someone who could enforce his position as Alpha, make him stand out even more as the protector of NCT.

Taeyong couldn’t deny how hurt his pride had gotten when the news had been revealed that Ten had run away. But more than pride…

Taeyong looked down at his hands, finally acknowledging and recognizing the feelings he hated to admit. He felt… _rejected_ , the same way he had as a child.

* * *

_“A- Ah! Ow, stop!”_

_“Come on, you’re an Alpha, aren’t you?!”_

_“Ha! Don’t you know who this is? Taeyong’s weaker than some of the Betas in NCT!”_

_“Seriously?! How is that possible?”_

_“Maybe he’s our pack’s first Omega! Haha!”_

_“Hey, when are you getting your first heat, huh, Omega?!”_

_“Sh- Shut up all of y- you! I’m an a- Alpha!”_

_“Oh y- yeah? Well you sure are s- scary!”_

_“10 dollars he gets knotted first by another Alpha!”_

_“Ewww!”_

_“Ugh, why are we even wasting our time with this shit? Come on, let’s go play!”_

_“C- Can I come?”_

_“Taeyong, go home. Nobody wants you here and you need to go learn how to sew and be a good Omega housewife.”_

_“Hahahaha!”_

* * *

Taeyong looked at his hands, feeling both pride at having such skillful fingers and hatred for actually becoming talented in housework. Even when the Omega Yuta earlier was cleaning his house, Taeyong longed to shove him to the side and clean himself, as Yuta was doing a poor job of it, frankly speaking.

Taeyong sighed, finally acknowledging a problem he didn’t want to admit.

He was actually _considering_ the Omega’s suggestion – it was tempting, to continue his secret passions behind closed doors.

_But what’s to say I can trust this Omega?_

Taeyong paused. He normally was wary of trusting anybody, which was most likely how he was so successful now. He was not generous with information nor secrets, which was how he kept so many things under wraps and gossip to a minimum.

He took a deep breath before looking up to the sky.

_Can I… trust him?_

And for some reason, a little part of him knew what that answer would be.

* * *

Yuta had finished sweeping up the last bits of sugar (okay, he just kind of swept them under the refrigerator, but he hoped Taeyong wouldn’t notice the mysterious ant invasion) when the front door re-opened.

The reluctant mates avoided gazes, until finally Yuta spoke up.

“I’m sorry I walked away.”

“No, no,” Taeyong shook his head. He had to acknowledge his own immaturity in this situation. “I… I’m sorry I lost my temper with you.”

The two of them shifted until finally, Taeyong looked up.

“I… Thank you.”

Yuta remained silent, but his gaze was inquisitive enough for Taeyong to continue.

“Thank you for your… offer. If it’s okay, I guess… it would be okay to try out.”

Yuta stared… before gently smiling.

“Okay. Let’s try it out.”

* * *

To Taeyong’s surprise, it worked.

He had to be grateful to Yuta, for not drawing any strange attention to the two of them when they were outside. When they were in the public eye, or with the Council, Yuta kept quiet, ever the docile Omega.

He certainly didn’t _look_ as small or sweet as most Omegas did; he was far too muscular and too wiry to look like a gentle submissive, but he kept his head bowed and his hands folded almost at all times, and Taeyong had to silently acknowledge his appreciation for it. He could tell, from the way Yuta’s hands twitched or his body tensed at certain times, that he wanted to move or yell or protest, but he kept his energy to himself, while Taeyong commandeered and ordered while exuding his confident Alpha pheromones.

At home, however, the two were completely different.

Yuta would usually run into the backyard (which Taeyong thankfully had fenced off so that nobody could see) and kick a ball around or work out or… whatever it was he enjoyed doing (Taeyong wasn’t fully sure what it was, and after seeing Yuta whooping as he practically flipped off the walls one day, he didn’t really want to know either).

Meanwhile, Taeyong would prepare dinner. He found his old memo pad where he had written recipes he longed to try if he ever got the chance, and he was all too eager to go through them. Yuta was, to his amusement (and secret delight), brutally honest, and would tell him how each dish was.

_“This one’s good, but there’s too much pepper.”_

_“Hmm… maybe a little more meat.”_

_“This tastes like a dish Haechan used to make a lot. It’s not bad!”_

_“This one is straight-up awful. You’d better be glad your face is nice, if you ever make this again, I’m leaving.”_

_“I think this one is my favorite dish you’ve ever made, Lord Taeyong!”_

Taeyong hated to admit it, but he was… _happy_. His hands flew over the cutting board, eager to slowly create edible art for the all-too-eager Omega.

And desserts… he had always dreamed of making beautiful, luxuriously sweet desserts that looked just like the cakes in the bakery and thanks to Yuta’s inspiring words, he found himself baking and decorating almost every night, using the ingredients that Yuta bought.

(It had taken a while, but Yuta finally began to understand the type of ingredients Taeyong wanted and when he went grocery shopping, he made sure to look like he would be the one cooking later).

With such positive encouragement from Yuta, Taeyong found himself slowly willing to trust the Omega. He was grudgingly grateful that Yuta was not only willing to accept this side of him, but proactively supported it, even if Taeyong wasn’t particularly attracted to him or anything.

Right. Not attracted one bit.

…until one day when that all changed.

* * *

Taeyong woke one morning with an embarrassingly obvious swell in his loose pajama trousers. He frowned down at the offending appendage between his legs; he normally had much better control than this. It wasn’t as if he was a teenager anymore and he hadn’t had any particularly erotic dreams last night.

He sighed as he gazed at the empty bed on the other side of the room.

He was genuinely surprised to know that the Omega woke up earlier than him on a normal basis. Taeyong prided himself on being one of the pack’s earliest risers (he had to be, after all, since he was the leader), but to his surprise, Yuta woke up just as early, sometimes even earlier.

But that wasn’t what surprised him the most. Yuta woke up early to _jog_. To _exercise_.

Taeyong cringed. The first week Yuta had moved in, he discovered that Yuta had been going out to jog and had to practically beg Yuta to not go out in public.

Despite his reluctance and protests, Yuta finally agreed to jog only on their block; it was unlikely that anyone would see him, with it being so early in the morning and Taeyong being the pack leader was the only one who lived on their block.

Taeyong shook his head, trying to clear Yuta from his mind. It was _not_ helping the swollen organ between his legs, and he released a huff before going to the bathroom to take care of the issue. He was sure it was just a one-time thing that a cold shower would easily fix.


	4. Baby Don't Stop

Yuta frowned as he opened the entryway of the Head Alpha’s quarters and walked inside. He wondered why today’s morning jog felt different than usual. His body felt too heavy, he found himself too sensitive to the sunlight, even the air tasted different.

_Maybe I’m coming down with something…_

He sighed; of course he would get sick. Even though he had been living in NCT for nearly two months now, there was still so much that he had to get used to, and it was probably hurting his-

He groaned, feeling _something_ strange happening. He trembled as he attempted to climb the staircase, but finally just stood in the middle of the living room, clutching his stomach.

_What is…? What is this? Did I eat something weird? I knew Taeyong’s dish yesterday was-_

He cried out as, out of nowhere, he suddenly felt his back slam against something hard, while his front suddenly turned wet.

It only took a second, but once it did, Yuta’s pupils dilated as he inhaled the scent of something heady and wonderful and downright _animalistic._

“ _Omega_ …”

To Yuta’s horror, he suddenly felt himself leaking some sort of secretion from his bottom and he whimpered, realizing the reason his front was all wet was because Taeyong himself was wet.

“I was in the shower,” Taeyong’s voice was gravelly and deep, still clutching Yuta’s body. The two still hadn’t met eyes, Taeyong’s nose buried in Yuta’s shoulder while Yuta’s eyes remained closed, trying to focus himself and catch up with everything. Yuta was vaguely aware that he was being held by a wet, naked Taeyong and _fuck_ , there went another gush from his behind. “But you had to come home and you had to smell this irresistible and I had to run out… fuck. What have you done? What are you doing to me?”

“I… I think I’m…” Yuta swallowed, the gravity of the situation sinking in for him. “…in heat.”

“…well, shit,” Taeyong said, voice turning almost amused. “You’ve triggered my rut. I read about this but I didn’t think it could really happen. I’m not going to work today, am I?”

“Don’t leave me,” Yuta whimpered and Taeyong’s voice turned dark once more.

“I would never leave you. Not like this.”

And with that, Taeyong half-dragged, half-carried Yuta to their bedroom and Yuta began to claw at himself.

“Hot, hot, get it off, get these _off_!”

He stripped faster than he ever had before, and Taeyong’s growl snapped him back to attention before he took his boxers off.

“Get in my bed. _Now_ ,” he ordered, voice quiet and soft and _dominating_. Yuta was all too eager to comply, and Taeyong’s lips quirked, the corners curling into the semblance of a smile.

“Look at you, what a perfect, wonderful Omega you are.”

Yuta covered his eyes as he could feel his backside leaking even more and he had to fight a sob, his own rod standing at attention, preening from the praise the handsome Alpha lauded him with.

“P- Please, don’t say that, don’t-”

Taeyong hovered over him, his eyes dark with lust. “My beautiful Omega…”

Yuta panted, nipples growing hard upon hearing the velvety voice whispering approval and warm acceptance into his ear. He couldn’t resist shaking his hips up as he tried to gain friction between Taeyong’s larger Alpha cock and his own smaller Omega one.

“P- Please…” he begged. “Please, I want…”

“You’re so wet,” Taeyong said wondrously. “Shouldn’t I-?”

“Put it in, put it in!” Yuta all but shrieked, clasping his Alpha’s straining biceps. “Fuck, please, just-!”

Taeyong needed no further encouragement and in one smooth movement, slipped his large cock into Yuta’s soaking hole. He was so wet, he was met with almost no resistance and Taeyong groaned. Yuta let out a loud gasp, head flung back and Taeyong cursed.

“F- Fuck, you’re so… you’re so fucking _tight_ …”

“Oh god, oh god…!” Yuta clutched Taeyong’s arms even harder, eyes wet with sensitivity and confusion. “I- I’ve never felt this before, why-?!”

“It’s okay,” Taeyong gently nuzzled Yuta’s neck. “I’m going to help you through this.”

Yuta couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on his face as he tiredly closed his eyes. “Lord Taeyong…”

“Omega, I’m sure you’ve read that this happens, but…” Taeyong took a deep breath as he murmured in Yuta’s ear. “When I start… uh, moving, there’ll be…”

“Knot me, knot me,” Yuta begged, arms circling around Taeyong’s broad shoulders as he clutched the stunned but delighted Alpha male to himself, his muscular calves coming up to wrap around Taeyong’s lower back. “Please, knot me, oh god, I want this, I want you, please…!”

That was all Taeyong needed to hear to begin to thrust and sure enough, he began to feel the slowly-forming bulge at the base of his cock as he quickened his motions.

As the knot began to swell, Taeyong began to exude his own rutting pheromones, his dominant Alpha male tendency presenting itself as he leaned in close to Yuta’s ear.

“I’m going to knot you, Omega, I’ll fill you with my pups,” he growled, hands clutching Yuta’s waist. “I’ll fill you with my seed and mark you as my own and all you can think of will be me during your heat. I’ll be all you know.”

“Yes, _yes_ …!” Yuta all but sobbed, shaking his hips. “Please, knot me. _Breed me, Lord Alpha!”_

Taeyong’s inner wolf let out a loud roar at the sound of such desperate pleading from the Omega ( _his Omega, his, nobody else’s, his Omega, his, his, **his**!)_ as his Alpha knot reached its full swell and he thrust it fully and deeply in to the clenching hole, locking the two of them together. His eyes burned gold as he felt the possessive emotions running through his body, unable to stop gazing upon _his_ Omega.

Yuta howled just as loudly as he accepted the pulsing knot and before he could stop himself, Taeyong let out another animalistic roar before he bit down on Yuta’s shoulder, creating the mating mark and bonding the two physically.

Yuta’s eyes flew open as he let out a loud gasp. The gasps soon quieted and he whimpered in pain but moaned in happiness as Taeyong kept his jaw clamped down on the flesh at the base of Yuta’s neck. A single thin thread of red leaked out of the bite, but the two of them could feel their bond grow, focusing more on the emotional connection that began to form.

The two of them stayed connected in this many ways, until finally, after about 20 minutes, the knot began to soften and shrink. Taeyong slowly unclenched his teeth, and the two of them finally met eyes after the strange dance of love they had just committed.

“Uh…” was all Taeyong managed to intelligently say and Yuta flushed.

“Oh my god,” he covered his eyes with his arms as his senses started to return to him. “Oh my god, please just… please stop looking at me.”

“Did I hurt you?”

Yuta didn’t answer but shook his head, arms still crossed over his face and to Taeyong’s horror, he realized that tears were sliding down Yuta’s cheeks, fast and heavy, clearly no longer due to over sensitivity.

“Why… why are you crying?”

“I… I hate this,” Yuta sobbed and Taeyong was really ready to take his whole body off the bed and full on bolt out of the room, but Yuta continued to speak.

“I… I don’t know why I just said all of that,” Yuta’s voice was soft and scared. “I’m… I’m not that… I don’t talk like that.”

And then Taeyong realized that the sad tone in Yuta’s voice wasn’t sorrow.

It was _shame_ , raw and heavy.

“I know I’m an Omega and all that, but… but I didn’t realize that _this_ is what heats were like,” Yuta kept his eyes hidden. “I sounded… I sounded so desperate. I didn’t know heats made me some kind of crazy cockwhore.”

“You aren’t,” Taeyong said so firmly, Yuta actually removed his arms to meet his eyes. “Listen… you’re one of the strongest Omegas I know.”

Yuta had to crack a small grin. “Last I heard, I’m one of the only Omegas you know.”

Taeyong flushed in embarrassment, which was no small feat, considering the fact that up until now, he was still buried balls-deep in the Omega beneath him. “I’m trying to be nice. What I’m saying is… you’re one of the most un-Omega-ish Omegas I’ve ever met. It’s okay to be an Omega sometimes. It’s okay to let me take care of you.”

Yuta still didn’t look convinced nor did he look like he felt better and so Taeyong tried again. Even though he knew it was underhanded, he knew what he was about to say would trigger the Omega in a positive way. “And besides, we’re bonded now… we’re officially mates. Doesn’t that make you feel better?”

Yuta looked away. “It… It does, but… But I don’t want to not be in control like that again.”

“It’s okay to lose control,” Taeyong swallowed. “Because the only one here to see you like this is me.”

And Yuta couldn’t stop a small smile as he gazed up at Taeyong. “…thank you, Lord Taeyong.”

“Okay, new rule,” Taeyong groaned as he felt his knot eagerly swelling even more. “Don’t ever call me ‘Lord’ or whatever again outside of these quarters, because after today, I don’t think I can resist thinking about you in bed if you call me that.”

“…but I’m used to it, Alpha Lord Taeyong,” Yuta said teasingly, and Taeyong was relieved to see the Omega relaxing once more. That was, until Yuta grinded his ass against the cock that was still buried in it, and flashing Taeyong a challenging and downright sexy smile and Taeyong couldn’t stop a possessive growl from erupting, deep from within his chest.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to do it, Omega?”

“Heats last for about a week, apparently,” Yuta said slyly. “I hope you ate sufficiently this morning, Lord Alpha.”

And with another growl, coupled with Yuta’s shrieking giggle, Taeyong helped his newly-bonded mate through another hour of his heat.

* * *

Later during the day, after Yuta had finally passed out from exhaustion, Taeyong called Jaehyun, who groaned the minute he picked up.

“We know you’re not coming today, Lord Taeyong. Please just… just stay home.”

Taeyong stared at the phone before putting it against his ear. “Well hello to you too. How did you know-?”

“Lord Taeyong, you literally have the pack’s only Omega in your quarters. Doyoung and I are mated Betas and even we can smell Master Yuta’s heat from the Council Headquarters only a few blocks over.”

Taeyong couldn’t stop the warning snarl from emerging from his chest and Jaehyun sighed.

“Again, Lord Taeyong, Doyoung and I are _mated_. We’re not going to do anything.”

“S- Sorry,” Taeyong swiftly apologized, stunned at how quickly he had reacted. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“Well, we’re fine, but some of the Alphas had to go home early; smelling Master Yuta’s first heat was making them too aggressive with one another.”

“Geez!” Taeyong’s voice came out louder than he expected, and he quickly lowered it. “Seriously, I thought I was the only one going this crazy.”

“I assume things are going well,” Jaehyun was unable to stop the amused tone in his voice. “Please take care of Master Yuta.”

“...I will,” Taeyong hesitated. “But… Jaehyun…”

The Beta patiently waited, secretly hoping his Alpha Lord wouldn’t bring up the question he knew he was going to ask him.

“Did you find any details on Ten?”

“…Lord Taeyong, may I ask?”

“No, just tell me-”

“Why… does it matter?” Jaehyun asked uncomfortably. “Even if… Even if you meet Omega Ten Leechaiyapornkul again, you are… you are, I assume, a mated Alpha now. And he is most likely-”

“Things can change,” Taeyong murmured lowly to not wake up the sleeping Omega next door. “Just tell me.”

Jaehyun sighed. “We think we’ve found his location. I have not given the signal to dispatch anyone to fetch him.”

“Send them out.”

“But Lord Taeyong-”

“Keep me posted,” Taeyong interrupted. “On everything related to Ten.”

Taeyong couldn’t be sure, but he thought he could hear disdain in Jaehyun’s voice in his response. “Yes, Lord Alpha.”

“Anyways, I have to go. I haven’t eaten all day.”

Taeyong continued to speak with Jaehyun, and because he was distracted, he didn’t notice a pair of sad eyes gazing at him through the crack in the door of their bedroom.

* * *

Over time, Taeyong found himself constantly surprised by the Omega who was his mate in every way except emotionally. Ever since his heats, Yuta seemed to be putting in more effort to be more domestic and while he was failing miserably (Taeyong once took a bite of Yuta’s cooking and just couldn’t keep eating), the Alpha had to admit he was touched by Yuta’s clear attempts.

Outside, Yuta seemed to be even more determined to prove he was the image of the perfect, docile Omega. One day out of nowhere, he started wearing traditional Omega robes that he apparently had stashed away. Taeyong couldn’t stop his surprise from emerging on his face when Yuta emerged from their bedroom one morning donned in the gorgeous, light material.

The outer robe was made of shimmering sky blue cloth covered in pale pink cherry blossoms so that whenever Yuta moved, it appeared like cherry blossoms fluttering to the ground. He also had worn a thin line of eyeliner; nothing so heavy, just a simple straight line that accentuated his sparkling eyes which Taeyong noticed, for the first time, were actually quite pretty.

That day, Taeyong kept finding himself zoning out during his meetings, too busy feeling conscious of the silent Omega that sat beside him at the head of the table.

It also did not help that multiple wolves’ heads turned to lay eyes on Yuta as they walked down the street, and Taeyong had to bite back the growl that was buried deep within his chest. Even the small Alpha children that came forward, clamoring and asking what this strange, pretty clothing was, made him fight the bouts of frustration.

He had to continuously remind himself to hold himself back, and reminded himself he was only acting this way because he had bonded with Yuta, so of course he would act this way. It was just his inner wolf being possessive, not him actually feeling this way towards Yuta, of course.

Of course.

That didn’t stop him from glaring at all the curious Alpha pups who were trying to get the pretty Omega’s attention, eagerly talking over each other and curiously gazing at the Head Alpha’s mate.

Yuta, however, simply laughed and extended his arms to the children, letting them touch his silken robe, and even curiously sniff him.

One bold Alpha child stepped forward. “Master Yuta, why do you smell different?”

Yuta smiled kindly. “I’m an Omega, little one. What’s your name?”

“Lee Minhyung!” the tiny Alpha cub puffed out his chest. “I’m the first Alpha child of my house!”

“Oh, so you have older siblings?” Yuta raised an eyebrow and Minhyung scowled.

“Yes, but they’re both Betas. I’m better than them!”

“Hey now,” Yuta frowned, and he knelt down to be the same height as Minhyung, who blinked, cheeks turning red when the nice-smelling, pretty Omega gazed at him directly in the eyes. “What are your parents?”

“…they’re both Betas,” Minhyung responded, nonplussed and Yuta nodded.

“Do you think you’re better than them?”

Minhyung blinked, tilting his head. “…no.”

“That’s right. Your parents fed you and clothed you and love you not because you’re an Alpha, but because you’re their child. We’re all wolves, Minhyung. Being an Alpha does not make you better. Being a good wolf is what makes you better.”

Yuta then stood and lifted his hand, and all the children watched with wide eyes while Minhyung flinched, but Yuta simply laid a gentle hand against Minhyung’s head and smiled warmly.

“Be nice to each other, be kind… and that makes you great in my eyes.”

“I- I was nice to my teacher!”

“Oh yeah?! Well, I helped my father hunt a boar the other day!”

“I complimented my mom’s cooking and told her she looked pretty!”

“Liar, your mom can’t cook to save her life!”

“Didn’t stop you from scarfing down her food at the annual hunt!”

“Okay, okay,” Taeyong stepped forward and the Alpha children immediately fell silent, bowing respectfully to the pack leader. “Run along now, your classes are about to start.”

“Yes, Lord Taeyong!”

“Lord Taeyong, are you two boyfriends?!”

Yuta and Taeyong both froze, as Jaehyun and Doyoung ( _damn them both_ ) tried their best to stifle giggles. Taeyong cleared his throat.

“We’re mates, young one. Similar to… Similar to your parents.”

“Oh! So you’re not boyfriends, you’re daddies!”

“Uh…”

Even the stuffy old Council elders seemed to be holding in chuckles as Taeyong, the ever fearsome Alpha Lord of the NCT pack, flailed.

“We don’t have children,” was all he managed to lamely say before the young Alphas were shooed away by their parents, who bowed respectfully to the Alpha leader before dragging their inquisitive children away.

Taeyong took a deep breath, trying not to look at Yuta, who had a flatteringly pink blush spread across his cheeks.

_Dammit, he is **not** cute! Remember what he’s like at home! That crazy Omega who jogs for fun._

He kept trying to tell himself that as he led the group to the next site he wanted to work on.

* * *

Everything was going relatively well… until later that day as they were returning to the Council Headquarters. Taeyong was so distracted by Yuta’s alluring image and smell and _everything_ about him, he didn’t realize nor sense until too late, when the attacker was close.

_“Down with Lee Taeyong!”_

It was the only thing he heard before he realized, rather vaguely, that he had been splashed with ice-cold water.

“ _Taeyong_!” Yuta screamed, throwing his domestic image aside, as Jaehyun and Doyoung easily apprehended and subdued the wolf who had thrown the icy slush on Taeyong. The Alpha Lord stiffened his muscles, emitting his Alpha pheromones to everyone before staunchly turning to the defiant wolf.

“Who are you?” Taeyong did not waste any time as his voice rang out, hard and dominating. The rebellious wolf sneered.

“I’m someone who saw the greatness before your time! Your father was a genius, invading and dominating and _winning_ every single battle! It was bloody but we were victorious! But you…! You are nothing but a _coward_! A sissy cub who hides behind peace treaties and false words to convince people you are something more than a secret Omega who wishes to be an Alpha!”

“That is _enough_!” Jaehyun roared and he handed the snarling wolf over to the authorities. “Make sure this wolf doesn’t come within 100 meters of Lord Taeyong, ever again!”

Yuta was already trying to wipe the water out of Taeyong’s hair, smudging his own beautiful clothing and Taeyong shook his head, before grasping Yuta’s (surprisingly slender) wrist. The Omega stared, eyes wide as their eyes met.

“…don’t,” Taeyong mumbled. “You’ll get your robes saturated.”

“Forget the robes!” Yuta whispered frantically. “You’re wet! You’ll get sick!”

Taeyong was so surprised by that answer, he released Yuta’s wrist and let the Omega continue to fuss over him, and the two of them were so lost in their own world, they didn’t realize the other wolves that were looking at them, especially the Council members, who exchanged glances.


	5. Touch

The two of them remained silent on the way home, until Yuta cleared his throat at their doorstep.

“Uh… are you hungry?”

Taeyong started, before shrugging. “Kind of. Did you want to cook tonight?”

“Y- Yes,” Yuta nodded determinedly. “Or, you can cook for me and I… I can cook for you.”

Taeyong winced. So much for eating tonight. Still, he willingly entered the quarters and the two of them removed their outer clothing. Taeyong finally spoke up when the lovely robes came into view again.

“You know, I’m surprised.”

“Surprised? From what?” Yuta asked as he began to undo the garment, fingers surprisingly deft with the complicated threads. Taeyong shrugged.

“I… I didn’t think you had something so… Omega-ish.”

Yuta shot him a look, half-amused, half-exasperated. “I _am_ an Omega, you know.”

“I know!” Taeyong defended himself a little too quickly. “I just… You know, other than your heat, we don’t really follow the norms, you know?”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Yuta said dryly. “I mean, you scrub this floor so cleanly, you make my Omega friends at home look like lazy Alpha bachelors.”

For some reason, that statement unnerved Taeyong, who looked away. Yuta didn’t notice the shift in tension, but did uncomfortably dither for a little bit until he headed towards the kitchen.

“I’ll make you something while you get out of your wet clothes,” he called. “Is there… Is there anything you’re in the mood for?”

“…”

Yuta waited patiently for the answer, but upon hearing no response, sighed in annoyance before walking back to the living room.

“Come on, I know my cooking isn’t great, but you could at least-”

He stopped short when he caught sight of Taeyong in the living room, who was clutching himself, pupils dilated with fear and confusion.

“T- Taeyong…?!”

_You scrub this floor so cleanly…_

_Maybe he’s our pack’s first Omega! Haha!_

_A sissy cub who hides behind peace treaties and false words to convince people you are something more than a secret Omega who wishes to be an Alpha!_

_Nobody wants you here and you need to go learn how to sew and be a good Omega housewife._

“N- No…” he groaned, eyes slowly glowing gold. “No, I’m an _Alpha_ … I’m not… I’m not some weak Omega!”

“Taeyong, what’s wrong with you?!” Yuta demanded, more from fear than concern. “What’s going on? Why are you-?”

“I- I’m an Alpha!” Taeyong cried out shrilly, his tinny voice not matching his powerful figure. “I… I’m not weird! D- Don’t…!”

_They could tell._

_Everyone knows your secret._

_Everyone knows you are no true Alpha, all you want to do is cook and clean and be taken care of like a weak Omega child._

“I- I’m not an O- Omega!”

Suddenly, Yuta’s arms were around, calming him, keeping him safe and warm and _grounded_.

Taeyong was unable to stop the whimper from breaking loose, his voice colored with shame as he limply relaxed his body into Yuta’s embrace.

“Of course you’re not…” Yuta’s voice was soft and calm and Taeyong wanted to snuggle in there like a pup and never re-emerge. “You’re an Alpha, Taeyong. You always have been. Why… Why would you think otherwise?”

Taeyong was unsure why he was feeling so small – he was fully aware what was happening, but he couldn’t stop the rush of emotion, of insecurity, from flooding his senses, and he rested his forehead against Yuta’s stomach.

“Y- You said I… I clean the floor and… and…”

“Taeyong, that has nothing to do with you being an Alpha,” Yuta said firmly, the timbre of his voice gently soothing against Taeyong’s cheek. “You scrub the floor well because you clean well. You make delicious food because you cook well. You give good speeches because you speak well. You are _you_ , Taeyong.”

Taeyong couldn’t help it; a dry sob fought its way and broke out of him shamefully, and he quickly covered his mouth, clasping both hands over his lips as if in prayer. Yuta laid calming hands against Taeyong’s back.

“Hey, come on… it’s okay… here…”

Almost in a trance, Taeyong followed Yuta as the smaller wolf gently led him to their bedroom and convinced him to sit in the armchair. With those same deft fingers, Yuta gently, delicately began to remove Taeyong’s clothing, shedding him bit by bit.

Taeyong limply sat but couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt, how _safe_ he felt, as Yuta finally got rid of Taeyong’s soaked garments. Yuta walked over to his closet and fetched a fresh, clean bath towel, gently swathing it around the trembling Alpha.

“Here…” Yuta smiled, and although the insecure voice in Taeyong’s head was afraid of being mocked, the gentle, loving look in Yuta’s eyes was so tender, he felt the tension in his shoulders slowly seeping out.

“Are you okay, Taeyong?” Yuta laid a hand right next to Taeyong’s, not touching him but making his presence obvious. “I’m here for you. I’ll… I’ll always be here for you, my mate.”

Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from shaking, but nodded slowly.

“D- Don’t… leave?” he managed to say timidly and Yuta stood up at that. Taeyong’s breathing grew faster, but Yuta simply held out his hand.

“Come…” he whispered. “Take my hand.”

Taeyong stared at it, before slowly lifting his own and tentatively placing it on Yuta’s outstretched one. His palm was… warm. And soft. And… accepting. Taeyong took a deep breath before entwining their fingers, and Yuta smiled.

“Well done,” he praised. “You’re doing so well.”

With that, he led Taeyong to the Alpha’s bed, where the two of them crawled in and simply held each other. Taeyong would have laughed if he didn’t feel so shaken; the two of them most likely looked ridiculous.

The Omega in beautiful but smudged robes was holding the Alpha who was shaking and clad in nothing but a towel as they laid together in bed. Out of nowhere, Yuta nosed Taeyong’s neck, almost like a puppy.

“Wh- What are you…?”

“My friends used to do this to me when I was younger,” Yuta said, almost playfully. “It’s a good way to calm down.”

“Really? Why?” Taeyong responded mindlessly, focusing on their pointless conversation more than his turmoil.

“I don’t know,” Yuta smiled against his neck, and Taeyong nuzzled him back, desperately clinging onto the warmth and comfort from the other male. “But it calms me down when others do it for me, so I’ll do it for you.”

Before long, Taeyong was feeling completely relaxed and he released a breath, pressing his forehead against Yuta’s.

“I… Is this okay?”

“Hmm?” Yuta responded, hushed.

“Is it okay for me to… feel like this with you?” Taeyong asked, less to Yuta and more to himself. “I… I’m not a good Alpha, Yuta.”

Yuta started and Taeyong tightened his grip. When he realized that he had startled the Alpha in turn, Yuta just smiled again.

“This is the first time you’ve called me by my name,” he said softly. “I like it.”

Taeyong flushed, feeling even more horrible. “I- I’m sorry. I don’t know why I haven’t…”

“It’s okay,” Yuta whispered, laying light kisses against Taeyong’s neck. “It’s okay. You’re the best Alpha to me. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“R- Really?” Taeyong’s eyes were wide. “But…”

“You’re kind and warm and smart and… and sensitive and understanding and it doesn’t hurt that you’re amazing in bed and-”

“Oh my god,” Taeyong flushed again, but this time couldn’t stop a grin. “You’re the most shameless Omega I’ve ever met.”

Yuta grinned right back and as he laid kisses against Taeyong’s shoulder, Taeyong couldn’t stop a groan.

“W- Wait… Yuta…”

“…s- sorry,” Yuta responded quietly, retracting, but Taeyong grasped his hand.

“No… I… I don’t want you to stop,” he confessed. “But I…”

He struggled to reveal what he wanted to say, but Yuta was so warm and soft, and Taeyong felt so comfortable… he wanted to be brave.

He wanted this.

_He won’t judge you. You know he wouldn’t._

So he took a deep breath and finally leaned in towards a patient, curious Yuta’s ear. He whispered his wish hesitantly and felt the bottom of his stomach drop when Yuta’s eyes widened.

_I knew it. He’s disgusted by you. It makes sense, that’s disgusting, why would he-?_

Yuta, however, sensing Taeyong’s distress, swiftly raised his hand to clutch Taeyong’s hand.

“Are you… sure?” he murmured, and Taeyong hesitated, before nodding.

“I… I want to try it.”

Yuta smiled gently. “In that case… of course. I would be honored to try with you.”

He released Taeyong’s hand and began to gently shed Taeyong of his towel. Little by little, the white cloth fell away so that Taeyong was bare and the Alpha took a few breaths to calm himself. Yuta gazed down at the Alpha, eyes gentle and soft.

“If you don’t want to do this anymore… you just let me know, okay?”

Taeyong just nodded and watched as Yuta began to suck and wet his fingers with his mouth and despite how nervous he was, Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from growing erect when he watched Yuta’s tongue, small and pink, peeking out and moistening his digits. After ensuring once more that Taeyong was fully comfortable, Yuta carefully began to slide a single finger into Taeyong’s tight hole.

The Alpha arched, eyes wide.

“I- It _hurts_!” he gasped. “Wh- Wha-?!”

“It hurts a little at the beginning,” Yuta admitted. “But you need to relax, baby… relax yourself…”

Taeyong tried to follow his advice (hearing such a soft pet name from Yuta helped) and little by little, his body adjusted, and he took a deep breath.

“It’s… It’s okay now,” he gulped. “K- Keep going.”

Yuta’s eyes were worried. “Are you sure?”

“Ahhh… I don’t want… I don’t want you to stop,” Taeyong managed to say. “Keep going…”

Little by little, Yuta stretched Taeyong open and prepped him properly, before tugging on his own small, Omega cock a few times. He hesitated.

“You know what… do you have lotion?”

Taeyong blinked. “L- Lotion?”

“I don’t want to rely on just spit. This will hurt, Taeyong,” Yuta advised, voice still low and gentle. “I want you to feel good from this.”

Taeyong, for some reason, felt tears floating into his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time someone was so willing to take care of him, so accepting of him in this weak, pathetic state of his.

“Oh, here you have some lotion here,” Yuta’s eyes lit up as he opened Taeyong’s bedside drawer, and scooped out a generous amount. “Yes, that’s better…”

Taeyong took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. Let’s… Let’s do this.”

Yuta smiled, lightly stroking Taeyong’s cheek. “I’m going in…”

The two of them held their gaze as Yuta slowly slid himself into Taeyong’s prepped, clenching hole. Taeyong let out loud gasps, moaning from half-pain, half-satisfaction.

“Oh… Oh god…!” Taeyong arched as Yuta pressed himself more firmly inside him. The Omega quickly paused, feeling nervous.

“Are you okay?” Yuta asked frantically, not moving any further and Taeyong took a few more deep breaths before opening his eyes. Yuta’s eyes widened and he gulped when he saw Taeyong’s eyes glowing with that burning gold color.

“…my ass hurts.”

The two of them just stared at each other… and finally, Yuta couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out past his lips.

“A- Are you serious?! That’s what you say in this moment?!”

“What else do you want me to say?!” Taeyong sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow. “It does!”

Yuta couldn’t help a laugh, and he leaned down to rub noses against Taeyong’s, who, to his surprise, leaned up to press a brief kiss against his lips. Yuta blushed and Taeyong just stared.

“Okay, I think you’re weirder. Out of all the perverted things we’ve done, that kiss is what gets you going?”

“Well, it feels wonderful,” Yuta smiled, nuzzling Taeyong’s cheek, enjoying the feeling of them joined together. “It… It feels like we’re lovers.”

Taeyong continued to stare. “We’re _mates_.”

“I know, but lovers is more… you know… romantic,” Yuta sighed, laying his head down against Taeyong’s body. “You’re so warm and _tight_ …”

Taeyong let out a gasp as Yuta suddenly thrust, hitting his prostate.

“W- Wait…!”

“I want to show you,” Yuta continued to murmur, voice soft. “I want to show you how good this can feel…”

And Yuta put in all of his efforts as he thrust and moved more quickly. The only sensible things Taeyong could vaguely think in that moment were.

_Wow. Good thing he works out after all._

_How is it that… even like this… he looks cute to me?_

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god **oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod…!**_

Yuta panted as he focused on pleasuring his Alpha mate, rubbing Taeyong’s larger Alpha cock with both hands, sweat dampening his bangs.

“C- Cum inside me…” Taeyong managed to gasp out and Yuta shook his head.

“Not… until you cum… first,” he insisted, struggling to catch his breath, and Taeyong felt that warm emotion gushing into his heart once more as he clasped Yuta’s shoulders.

“Yuta…!” he cried out. “I…!”

It was too much – Yuta’s cock nudging against his prostate, his hands on Taeyong’s large, swollen erection tip, those gentle, understanding eyes…

Taeyong let out an embarrassingly desperate whine as he finally orgasmed, spurting his hot seed all over Yuta’s stomach and hands. Yuta let out a similar whimper before spilling his own essence into Taeyong’s hot cavern.

Yuta collapsed against Taeyong’s body, panting, and Taeyong felt his Alpha protectiveness emerging as he cradled the tired out Omega.

“Thank you,” he murmured into Yuta’s ear. “Thank you, Yuta…”

And with that, the two exhausted mates slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit do not know where this came from. Sorry, I know it's a little short, but I just couldn't stop writing this one.


	6. Yestoday

Taeyong was surprised to realize, he had lived almost six whole moons with Yuta by the time he grew aware of it. He frowned as he tapped his pen against his notepad in the meeting he was in.

Typically wolves in his pack celebrated almost everything regarding six months, as that was the span of time that was considered necessary to wait until to see if a wolf cub would survive. Once the wolf cub lived past six months, it was considered a special occasion and because of that tradition, most things were granted a six month period.

Birthdays were also celebrated every six months, as well as… anniversaries.

Taeyong groaned out loud as he tried to rack his brain for an idea for a gift for Yuta. Thank god the Omega hadn’t come with Taeyong today, as Taeyong had asked Yuta to go grocery shopping for him once more. Yuta’s heat was arriving again soon and Taeyong wanted to be prepared since that would mean their kitchen would be depleted.

Even though he couldn’t say he felt the same way he imagined Yuta felt about him, there was no denying he was grateful to the Omega for showing his love every single day. Taeyong had been afraid the following morning, of Yuta gazing at him with eyes of contempt, the same way he had been viewed so much throughout his life, but Yuta had been more than willing in the past few months to make love to him several more times.

Although Taeyong primarily performed his Alpha duties to satiate Yuta, Yuta never questioned nor judged him whenever he just wanted to be held and coddled and _loved_.

He owed the Omega more than he could even fathom.

Even if he couldn’t cook nor clean to save his-

“ _Lord Taeyong_!”

Taeyong snapped to attention to see the Council members all gazing at him with contempt. Apparently his groan from earlier had been right in the middle of a speech.

“Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…” the Council elder sniffed. “I was saying, we should consider takeover of the SM Tribe.”

Taeyong straightened his back and sat up, voice cold and gaze icy. “Would you like to rephrase that?”

The Council elder turned… and saw his Alpha Lord’s leader’s eyes turn gold. He coughed, looking away, before muttering. “A- Apologies… I meant, I clearly did not speak loudly enough and so I wanted to ask you, Lord Taeyong, what you thought of invading SM Tribe, as they have control of most of the Eastern Quadrant. Conquering the SM Tribe would surely make NCT much stronger and-”

“You wish for our pack to go to war with a pack in a completely different quadrant?” Taeyong didn’t hide the contempt in his voice nor eyes. “We would be sending our wolves to travel for days, to a quadrant so powerful, it is unlikely we would win.”

“But it would be worth it! The SM Tribe is one of the largest, and-!”

“And perhaps I did not speak clearly enough earlier,” Taeyong did not raise his voice, his Alpha confidence exuding and almost suffocating the room. “There will be no invasions during my time as Alpha Lord. That is final.”

The Council elders all exchanged glances until another one spoke up. “But Lord Taeyong, during your father’s time, he-”

“Last I checked, I am not my father,” Taeyong’s voice stayed soft but deadly. “I am the current Alpha Lord of NCT and if you have any qualms or further issues, you are welcome to discuss this with me privately elsewhere.”

With that note of finality in his tone, he stood and stalked out of the room, Doyoung and Jaehyun flanking him.

The two Beta mates exchanged glances as they saw their Alpha leader sigh and rub his hair in frustration before massaging the nape of his neck.

“L- Lord Taeyong?” Doyoung finally spoke up. “Are you… all right?”

Taeyong pursed his lips. “Hey…”

“Y- Yes, sir?”

“What did you two… give each other for your six months?” Taeyong finally muttered and it was a good thing he was gazing at the ground, because he didn’t see the look of shock on Doyoung’s face, nor the eager grin on Jaehyun’s.

“Well, I gave Doyoung a really nice-”

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung yelped, whirling on his mate. “Y- You can’t tell Lord Taeyong that! Hell, you shouldn’t tell _anyone_ that!”

“But why?” Jaehyun whined, the serious-looking Beta pouting. “You looked so good in that-”

“Okay, never mind,” Taeyong waved a hand. “I think I see what you got him. Wish I didn’t, but I see.”

Doyoung was a fiery red, as he covered his eyes with his hand.

“Oh my god, Jaehyun,” he groaned. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Hey look,” Jaehyun grinned sneakily.

“Huh?”

“That’s the second time this morning you’ve said the exact same thing, except you’re standing up this time.”

Taeyong and Doyoung took a second before exchanging full on gawps.

“Wh- Wha- _What did I just say about saying things in front of Lord Taeyong!?”_

“Okay, never mind you!” Taeyong shouted, flustered. “D- Doyoung, what did you give to Jaehyun?”

Doyoung patted his cheeks lightly to cool his blush before smiling happily.

“Actually, this might be silly, but I gave Jaehyun my diary from when I first met him.”

“…a diary?” Taeyong stared. “What for?”

“It was actually really nice,” Jaehyun spoke up then, expression turning serious once more. “I was really thankful to Doyoung that day.”

“Why? Was there money in it?” Taeyong asked in confusion, and the Beta mates hid their smiles as they looked at their usually fearless leader looking like a lost child.

“No, but it symbolized that Doyoung was telling me he wanted me to see him as all that he was. He was opening up to me, telling me he trusted me,” Jaehyun explained in such a profound way, Doyoung could only stare.

“Seriously, you couldn’t just go with this first?!” he complained. “That sounds much nicer than the other thing you were about to tell Lord Taeyong!”

“You mean how I got you a lingerie set and made you call me D-?”

Taeyong just walked away from the two mates as Doyoung was strangling his poor mate, who was choking and slapping his mate’s arm.

_“I swear, I’ll kill you before the sun goes down tonight, Jung Jaehyun!”_

* * *

Taeyong paced his bedroom, frowning. Even though he thought Doyoung’s idea was perfect, he had no diary; he doubted Yuta would really be so interested in the food journal he had started as a younger Alpha.

He gazed around the room as if there would be some sort of motivation on the walls, but there really was noth…ing…

Taeyong’s eyes landed on Yuta’s bed, and suddenly, out of nowhere, an idea did sink in to him.

But he would need to move quickly.

* * *

Yuta panted as he dragged all of the groceries inside.

“Taeyong!” he called. “I bought eggs! Do you-?”

He paused when he saw Taeyong emerge from their bedroom and he gaped.

“Wh- Why are you dressed to go out?” Yuta asked in confusion, slightly nervous. “You might have forgotten, but… my heat is approaching, we-”

“I know,” Taeyong nodded. “Come on, let’s refrigerate the groceries and then go out.”

“Out?” Yuta repeated dumbly, and Taeyong simply picked up the groceries effortlessly before starting to store them. After a minute of staring, Yuta followed suit, slightly nervous.

“Taeyong, are you sure we’ll be back in time for my heat?”

“Don’t worry,” Taeyong assured him as he stored the onions. “And Yuta?”

“Huh?”

“You actually do have to refrigerate mayonnaise, please don’t put that in the cabinet.”

* * *

Yuta tentatively approached the mountain that Taeyong had brought them to. His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed back at the NCT Pack they had just left, the citadel lights twinkling behind them.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” he asked, blinking. “I don’t see anything.”

“Come on,” Taeyong offered his hand and Yuta just dumbly stared at it, before blushing and breaking out into a smile, all hesitation gone. Taeyong helped Yuta up and (to his disappointment), let go, to point at a mountain crag up higher.

“That’s where we’re going.”

“Oh,” Yuta squinted. “What is that? It looks like a typical cliff.”

His eyes immediately grew wide with horror. “Oh god, you’re pushing me off, aren’t you? I’m sorry I put your mayonnaise in the cabinet, but I put in the fridge before we left, I swear!”

“Oh stop it, you silly Omega,” Taeyong huffed. “I’m not going to kill you. Come on.”

He easily scaled up the mountain wall and flipped onto a jutting out mountain crag and turned back to help Yuta… only to gape in stun as Yuta similarly scaled up and flipped right next to him, shooting him a sly grin.

“Oh come on,” Yuta nudged him, beaming a little too proudly. “You didn’t think I was working out just for this hot bod, did you?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I assumed it was to cool your flaring ego.”

Yuta just laughed as he went ahead of Taeyong and leapt from jutting rock to indented footholds, Taeyong following in close proximity behind him. Taeyong had to admit… as an Alpha who worked out regularly, this sort of mountain wasn’t bad, but to see his Omega mate moving just as fluidly as him… it was impressive.

Taeyong couldn’t deny his respect for the Omega and his clear dedication to working out to match an Alpha’s strength.

Yuta finally swung himself up to the crag that Taeyong had pointed out… and gaped.

“T- Taeyong…?” he asked in a small, confused voice when he felt Taeyong reaching up to him. “What… is this?”

On top of Taeyong’s red, swaying flowers was a single mattress with several boxes next to it. Taeyong took a deep breath.

“I started to plant and grow these flowers when I was just eight years old. That was the year… my father invaded and conquered his first tribe.”

Yuta remained silent, but his eyes… they were so understanding and Taeyong felt brave enough to continue.

“He was… He was not a nice father,” was all he managed to say next before struggling and clenching his fist. He had never told anyone this, not even his retainers. “He was… angry that I was not the Alpha he wanted me to be.”

Taeyong sat down and Yuta silently followed suit, letting him continue. Taeyong took another deep breath and nodded to himself before speaking again. He had buried these memories so long ago, but now… now, it was time to open up.

“He said nobody would respect me, nobody would… nobody would want to mate with me because I was so weak. He used to beat me because I was too afraid to kill small animals. One day he beat me so hard, my knee was completely shattered and I was forced to drag myself home from the opposite side of the city.”

“Didn’t… Didn’t anyone notice?!” Yuta gasped. Taeyong smiled bitterly.

“A group of Alpha cubs saw me bruised up and teased me because they thought I had gotten into a fight with another Alpha and lost. They were technically right, they just didn’t realize it was the Alpha who once slaughtered whole tribes in cold blood. He died in war, covered in blood, the way he wanted to be.”

“That’s why… Actually when you met me, Yuta, that day at the river…”

Yuta started. He hadn’t expected Taeyong to bring up that day again, ever, nor did he expect the next sentence that left Taeyong’s mouth.

“…I was trying to drown myself,” he murmured, avoiding Yuta’s shocked gaze. “I know it was weak, but… I was so scared, so tired. But then you…”

Taeyong looked up to meet Yuta’s eyes, which were soft and empathetic. “You told me to be strong. And I… I decided that if you could be strong, so could I. I went back and I began to work out. I threw away my recipe lists and fairy tale books. But… But it got too hard. My hands felt like they were burning when they couldn’t clean a spill, or when I saw the Omegas in my class cooking something incorrectly. So… I decided to run away, and I found this place. I kept it as my hiding place and began to grow flowers here.”

He gazed at the small field of flowers fondly, and Yuta’s eyes grew wide. “Then… why are you-?”

Taeyong blinked in confusion as Yuta looked down. “I mean, I’m happy you’ve brought me here, but… why are you showing me this? You’re trusting me with this place… does that mean…?”

“You know…” Taeyong coughed. “I… I know I haven’t been the best Alpha to you, especially with how we met. But… you know, even though I don’t feel… how you want me to, I just want you to know how thankful I am to you, Yuta. I really am.”

Yuta didn’t say anything for a moment, before looking up at him, eyes glistening with tears.

“T- Taeyong…”

“Happy six months,” the Alpha mumbled and Yuta couldn’t stop a happy sob.

“Wow… good thing I brought my present with me,” he rummaged in his pocket, before pulling out a small box. Taeyong stared as Yuta took a deep breath and opened it, revealing a small, wooden bead bracelet. Yuta blushed.

“I… I wanted to show you how far I’ve come,” Yuta mumbled, ears hot. “Wow, now I feel really stupid. Your gift is so meaningful, but this… I just made us stupid couple bracelets.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything but his eyes softened when he saw the self-conscious way Yuta hid his hands, which he finally noticed were covered his small cuts and scratches. Yuta’s wrist, however, had the bracelet proudly adorning it. It was a simple string and beads circlet, but Taeyong still couldn’t help a smile when he saw Yuta wearing his own.

“It’s really nice,” Taeyong assured him. “Thank you, Yuta.”

He pocketed the box and Yuta tried to smile. He knew this was a special moment for Taeyong, and he didn’t want to ruin it by being selfish and asking him to try it on.

Yuta turned back to the hidden field and then looked at Taeyong.

“So… what’s with the mattress and boxes?”

Taeyong nervously scratched the back of his head. “Well… your heat’s coming up…”

Yuta’s eyes widened. “Wait, seriously?”

Taeyong smiled sheepishly. “There’s food and water packed in the first two boxes. The third one is a box of your clothes for when we return.”

“But we’ll be up here for a week then!” Yuta yelped in stun. “The Council members-!”

“I’ve already told them not to expect me to answer to any of their calls or summons this week,” Taeyong assured him. “Nobody will be bothering us until we return to NCT. And I’ve already left the pack in Doyoung and Jaehyun’s hands. I trust them to take care of anything in my stead.”

“…Taeyong…” Yuta said, touched, before his expression changed to one of pain and he groaned. “Ugh, it’s coming.”

“Come on,” Taeyong offered, guiding him to the mattress, laying him down preciously. Yuta turned his head away, trying to hide that Taeyong’s gentle hands were causing tears to float to his eyes. “I’m going to take care of you, Nakamoto Yuta.”

And the mountain echoed with the moans and cries of the mating wolves, the two of them lost in their own world.

* * *

Jaehyun cast apologetic eyes to the small cottage he and his team could see. There was no movement, until finally…

Ten emerged from the front door, stretching and yawning. Jaehyun gave the signal and before the Omega even realized what was happening, he was surrounded by a pack of Alphas, all who emitted pheromones to force him to submit.

Ten whimpered; he normally was relatively strong against Alpha pheromones, but so many Alphas at once…

Jaehyun approached, and the Alpha officers restrained their pheromones so that he could focus and speak.

“Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul,” he announced. “You are to come with us immediately.”

“Wh- Who are you?!” Ten trembled and Jaehyun hid his pitiful gaze as he kept his eyes firm.

“My name is Jung Jaehyun, and I am one of NCT’s Alpha Lord Taeyong’s retainers.”

Ten’s eyes immediately grew wide and he looked around, clearly trying to see an out, but the circle of Alphas seemed to tighten, almost threateningly, and he whimpered again.

“P- Please… I am happy here. I am a mated wolf already. You can’t…”

“I am sure you are already aware,” Jaehyun shook his head. “If another Alpha beats your Alpha mate in combat, the triumphant Alpha can lay claim to you as a mate. Where is your mate now?”

Ten swallowed. “He… He went out to hunt. He won’t be back for a few days.”

And Ten could only bow his head as he watched Jaehyun lay a note for Youngho when he returned, and the Omega silently apologized to his mate.

Why couldn’t things ever be easy?

* * *

Yuta slowly opened his eyes, moaning softly. Taeyong was cooking a cup noodle and smiled when he saw his mate had woken.

“Hungry?” he tapped the small paper cup. “This should be ready in a few minutes, I just poured in the boiling water.”

“Ugh, I’m sore and exhausted and hungry, but I guess that should fix one problem,” Yuta groaned. Taeyong sighed, leaning back.

“Well, until then, here…”

He leaned Yuta back and gently helped him to sip some water. Yuta couldn’t help feeling touched as his mate helped him and he couldn’t stop himself.

“I… I love you, Taeyong,” he whispered, and Taeyong paused, but then continued to feed his mate water.

“Thank you, Yuta,” he murmured quietly. “I… I am happy you love me like this.”

And the gaze the two of them shared was so warm, Yuta felt himself falling more in love. Taeyong, meanwhile, was also feeling so comfortable and warm, he didn’t realize his phone, in the pocket of his pants which he had shed earlier, was vibrating with multiple messages.


	7. Timeless

As they were packing up the remnants of their past week, Yuta and Taeyong exchanged a warm glance, as they passed items to each other. Their pinkies linked ever so slightly and Yuta blinked as Taeyong suddenly smirked at him.

“Wh- What are you doing?” Yuta cleared his throat and Taeyong couldn’t help a grin.

“I just find it kind of funny that all this time, I was thinking how stupid I must’ve looked in front of you that day at the river, while you were crushing on me after all,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “I might not be a standard Alpha, but of course I’m going to feel good about knowing a pretty Omega was interested in me.”

Yuta didn’t respond and Taeyong blinked this time, before grinning even more.

“Are you _blushing_?!”

“Sh- Shut up!” Yuta cleared his throat, trying to hide his red cheeks by coughing. “Y- You’re the one who called me pretty!”

“I think you are, though,” Taeyong came closer, crooning. “My pretty, pretty Yuta.”

“Argh, stop!” Yuta laughed, unable to cool the blush in his cheeks. “Seriously, you’re insane!”

“You’re the one who works out all the time!”

“So?! You’re the one who cleans all the time!” Yuta tensed as soon as he said that, remembering the reaction from last time, but to his surprise, Taeyong gave him a relaxed smile.

“…yeah. I guess I am.”

And Yuta could only feel his heart swell with pride. Taeyong had come so far, all this way, to accept Yuta for who he was, but more importantly, accepting _himself_ , and acknowledging he didn’t have to fit a stereotype to be happy.

The two of them carried the mattress and boxes to the bottom of the mountain before hesitating, and before Yuta could feel shy, Taeyong surprisingly boldly took his mate’s hand and walked back to the citadel, cheeks flushed. Yuta could only gaze at the back of Taeyong’s head and wonder if happiness could last this long.

* * *

Taeyong and Yuta entered the citadel still surrounded by their afterglow, until, out of nowhere, Jaehyun ran up to them, panting. Taeyong stared, quickly letting go of Yuta’s hand.

“Good to see you too. NCT Pack isn’t on fire, so I assume everything went well?”

“Do you have your phone on you?” Jaehyun shook his head. “I’ve been messaging you all week.”

“Uh, sorry,” Taeyong scratched the back of his head. “It died, and I figured everything would be fine.”

“Can we speak privately, please?” Jaehyun begged. “There’s… There’s something I have to talk to you about.”

Taeyong’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, sure. Come on, Yuta, let’s-”

“A- Actually,” Jaehyun spoke up. “I think it might be best if Master Yuta goes home first. It’s… It’s strictly NCT Head Alpha business.”

Both Taeyong’s and Yuta’s expressions changed right then, and Yuta felt dread filling his body as his heart sank.

_No…_

“O- Oh, right,” Yuta quickly schooled his expression and pasted on a fake smile. “Sounds good. I’ll… I’ll see you at home, Taeyong.”

“…bye,” he muttered in response and followed his retainer, and Yuta could only gaze after him sadly.

* * *

On his way home, Yuta dejectedly kicked a rock out of his path, only to see it land at someone’s feet. He quickly looked up.

“So sorry! I could’ve hurt-!” he stopped and sighed. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Good to see you too,” Winwin sniffed. “Ugh, today’s turning out to be a really boring day. Nobody’s free to do anything and my dad’s stuck at the Council Headquarters all day.”

Yuta blinked. “Your father is a Council member?”

“Nah, he’s a cleaner. It’s his job to mop the floors and refill all the paper and pens and stuff,” Winwin shrugged and pouted. “I wanted an ice cream but he told me I had to wait until tonight.”

“…hey…” An idea began to form in Yuta’s head. “How about _I_ buy you an ice cream?”

The pretty Beta eyed the sneakily grinning Omega. “And what’s in it for you?”

“…well…”

* * *

“Lord Alpha.”

Taeyong blinked as the Council members all simultaneously bowed to him, and he raised an eyebrow at Jaehyun.

“What exactly happened while I was gone? I get that you found Ten, but why is everyone so happy?”

“Lord Taeyong, we had no idea you could show such similarity to your father,” one of the Council members said eagerly. “Jaehyun has informed us, how you intend to fight another Alpha for the hand of Omega Ten.”

“We support you in this decision, Lord Alpha!” the oldest Council Elder bowed once more before beaming. “You and Omega Ten will look perfect for one another!”

Taeyong nodded and began to walk to the room where Ten was being held, but stopped when he heard the question his own heart was asking.

“What about Master Yuta?” Doyoung finally piped up. “Aren’t you mated to him already? Haven’t things been going well?”

“Omega Yuta was no more than a fleeting fancy,” another elder snapped back. “An unwanted necessity. He was always talking to the common citizens and forgetting his place as the Omega mate of the Head Alpha. Lord Taeyong can mate with Omega Ten, and perhaps Omega Yuta can be kept as a personal servant to keep him satisfied during ruts.”

Taeyong stayed silent but couldn’t help feeling shock running through his body – they were suggesting he keep Yuta as a personal whore? Even he knew, no matter how desperate things became, he would never, never subject the free-spirited Omega to that.

“Besides, realistically, Lord Taeyong is the perfect, ideal Alpha, and once he shows everyone how aggressive and dominant he can be, he needs an Omega who is passive and dutiful, such as Omega Ten, not that clumsy fool who is wasting his time.”

“Omega Yuta does not have the image of the ideal Omega we wish for the city to see. He is the reason we will be mocked by other packs and tribes. Mating with Omega Ten would truly strengthen our position.”

“The Council approves his decision to create a new bond with Omega Ten to replace the one he has with Omega Yuta.”

Doyoung fell silent, but Taeyong could practically taste the disappointment in his retainers’ gazes.

He took a deep breath before slowly approaching the room that contained the beautiful, docile Omega he had seen the first time he visited the 127 pack.

Ten sat at the table, refusing to look up and keeping his head bowed. Taeyong cleared his throat as he approached the silent Omega, his Council members and retainers respectfully standing behind him.

“Hello, Ten.”

The Omega’s eyes flicked up once, but returned back, keeping his head bowed and Taeyong’s inner wolf rumbled in pleasure, deep in his chest.

This Omega was submissive, obedient… the type of Omega his Alpha wolf wanted. Taeyong forced himself not to growl and exude his pheromones. Ten may have been ideal, but there was no denying that he had run from him.

“Are you aware of how much you have offended me?” Taeyong asked in an even voice. “I asked for permission to court you, and you did nothing to deny it, only to turn around at the last minute and deny my request.”

“I knew what the consequences of saying no were, Lord Alpha,” Ten responded in a soft tone. “I was… afraid of them.”

“Well you should be now,” Taeyong nodded. “I am sure you’re aware, but my retainer has left a note for your current mate. I will fight for you, Ten.”

“…what about Yuta?” Ten then lifted his head and met Taeyong’s gaze squarely. It was only thanks to the Head Alpha’s past experience that he was able to maintain his cool, his expression unchanging.

However, he could feel his insides squirming in shame under Ten’s inquisitive, wise gaze.

_He knows. I bet he knows. He knows everything about me. He knows how I am with Yuta. He knows I turn… weak._

“NCT’s physicians have found a… solution. So long as the mating mark is gone, a bond can be broken. Omega Yuta will be sent back to 127 pack after we undo his mating bond with Lord Taeyong,” one of the Council members spoke up. “Or he is welcome to stay and be an object of satisfaction for him.”

“My _friend_ ,” Ten spoke up, voice still soft, but darkly unpleasant. “Is not an _object_.”

With that, he raised his face to Taeyong, whose expression was still ice-cold, looking every bit the regal Alpha Lord that he was.

“Lord Taeyong,” Ten pleaded. “Please… I’ve known Yuta for a long time. Surely, you must have felt moved by him? He has been a dear friend to me almost all my life, and he is one of the kindest people I have ever met.”

“…Omega Yuta is…” Taeyong paused. “He’s… loud.”

**_“I’m not the perfect Omega, but I can kick a ball into a net from half a mile away!”_ **

“He’s… random...”

**_“Well shit. I really should’ve bathed with the good stuff.”_ **

“…informal...”

**_“Come on, we… we’re mates now, Lord Taeyong! We can… We can at least be friends, can’t we?”_ **

“…inappropriate….”

**_“How about when we’re outside, I talk about what a great Alpha you are and how you’re all strong and manly and how your knot is thick enough to kill a horse and-”_ **

**_“Omega!”_ **

“He is… defiant.”

**_“No, you asshole! I just brought up one of the happiest memories of my life! You don’t get to tarnish it by acting like some chauvinistic Alpha Omegahandler!”_ **

“What Lord Taeyong is trying to say,” the Council member interrupted Taeyong’s memories as he glared at Ten. “Is that Omega Yuta is hardly befitting of an Alpha of Lord Taeyong’s rank. You, on the other hand… you should feel honored that Lord Taeyong has deemed you worthy.”

“This is in vain,” Ten murmured, hands clasped in his lap. “My mate will find you and you will lose, Lord Taeyong.”

“What makes you say that?”

And the eyes that pierced Taeyong unnerved him so much, he had to really struggle to keep his face still.

“Because,” Ten said evenly. “You will be fighting for a mate you do not want, while my mate will be fighting for my happiness, which is all he lives for.”

* * *

Yuta remained silent, waiting for everyone to leave the room as he sat on the floor of the broom closet he was currently hiding in. Winwin shifted next to him.

“Um… Yuta-hyung…” he mumbled. “Are you… Are you okay?”

Yuta managed a small smile that Winwin caught in the dim light of the closet. “O- Oh, yeah, I’m… I’m fine.”

To Yuta’s surprise, Winwin suddenly leaned over and wrapped his arms around him, lightly patting his back.

“Hyung, don’t be sad… I’m sure Taeyong-hyung didn’t mean it.”

Yuta tried to keep smiling, but felt his eyes fill with hot tears.

_“He is loud. He is random… informal, inappropriate… defiant…”_

Yuta bowed his head, trying not to sniffle, but the angry, hurtful demon from his past emerged and began to mock him.

_Your own parents didn’t want you. Why would Taeyong?_

“I guess… I guess I’ll be leaving NCT,” Yuta tried to say normally, but his voice cracked and he quickly chuckled to cover it up. “Oh wow… I… I’ve actually grown fond of this place. I can’t believe… I can’t believe I have to… leave.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Winwin insisted. “Don’t you love Taeyong-hyung?”

“…yes, but what’s the point if he doesn’t love me back…?” Yuta murmured, not bothering to stop the tears now and Winwin frowned when he could smell the rejection billowing off the omega.

“Hyung… how do you know…?”

“He told me,” Yuta smiled painfully. “He told me he… he doesn’t feel that way, but…”

Yuta stopped before taking a deep breath.

“…Winwin…” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “…have I been… a bad Omega mate?”

“No.”

Yuta opened his eyes in surprise at hearing the firm answer. Winwin shrugged.

“You know, this is our second time meeting, but I had respect for you ever since you came here.”

“Why?”

“I already told you, my father cleans this building,” Winwin leaned against the broom closet wall, gazing up at the ceiling. “I used to spend most of my time here since he had to take care of me when my mom died. That’s where I met Taeyong-hyung, and we became friends. But you know what’s interesting? I hated this building. Did you know…? My father told me that in the twenty years he’s worked here, not once has anyone ever thanked him for anything.”

Winwin paused before meeting Yuta’s gaze and tilting his head. “Until you. My father told me… you’re the first member of the Head Alpha family… that’s ever thanked him.”

“Really?” Yuta stared, puzzled. “I thanked him? For what?”

“Beats me,” Winwin shrugged. “Who did you thank?”

“I… I just thank everyone,” Yuta shook his head. “If they did something nice for me, I thank them and try to do something nice back.”

Winwin smiled lightly. “And that’s why I think you’re a good Omega mate… Master Yuta.”

Yuta sighed before turning back to the door of the broom closet separating him and the wolf he was in love with.

_Taeyong… please…_

* * *

Yuta returned home and found his worst nightmares slowly coming true. Taeyong nervously shifted his weight as Yuta watched his items being carried out of the Alpha quarters.

“Really?” was the first thing Yuta asked when Taeyong approached him. “Literally after our six month anniversary… you’re kicking me out?”

“It’s only temporary,” Taeyong shook his head, before his forehead creased. “Why do you… smell different?”

Yuta swiftly masked his scent of rejection. He didn’t think Taeyong could smell it, but maybe he was more acute than he realized. Yuta watched as his clothes were wheeled out and the dread began to truly sink in. He turned to his abashed mate, eyes begging.

“This is my _home_ …” Yuta pleaded. “Taeyong-ah, please…”

Taeyong couldn’t meet his gaze. “I just… I just need some time.”

Yuta didn’t answer and bowed his head. Taeyong sighed. “Look, I know you’re probably pissed, but it’s just for a little bit, and then I’ll come and get-”

“Liar.”

Taeyong stopped at Yuta’s fierce whisper as the Omega stared at the ground, hot tears swelling in his eyes. Taeyong’s inner wolf whined at seeing his mate so distressed and he reached out to cup Yuta’s cheek, but the Omega shied away.

“Why are you so ashamed of who you are?” Yuta whispered painfully. “You’re actually going to cover our bond with your bond with Ten to… what? Show everyone you’re the big bad Alpha you secretly aren’t?”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Taeyong snapped, emitting his Alpha pheromones with his fists clenched. Yuta willingly submitted himself, but it did nothing to erase the heartbroken look in his eyes. Taeyong looked away again.

“I…”

“Do you love him?” Yuta asked, neck still bared in submission, looking anywhere but at him. Taeyong swallowed.

“…yes. I loved him since I first saw him,” he lied and Yuta closed his eyes, a tired smile on his face.

“Okay. That is all… I’ve ever wanted,” he murmured quietly. A single tear slid down his cheek, next to his forced smile, which Taeyong pretended not to see.

“I’m sorry…”

Taeyong stared at the Omega as he slowly retracted his pheromones. Yuta straightened his shirt and tried to flash him that cheerful, bright grin that Taeyong wanted to see. Why was Yuta… _apologizing_ …?

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t be the perfect Omega,” Yuta smiled at him, a sad, desperate smile that brought tears to Taeyong’s own eyes.

With that, Yuta walked away and for some reason, Taeyong was vaguely aware of a strange feeling inside of him that couldn’t possibly have been his heart breaking.


	8. Without You

Ten, to Taeyong’s surprise, agreed to Taeyong’s courtship and even complied to move into the Head Alpha’s quarters. Taeyong woke up on the first morning feeling jumpy.

Where was Yuta?

Oh… right. The human side of his brain had to calm his wolf to remind it that they were courting another Omega now. He turned and stared at the still-sleeping Omega and yawned.

Well… at least this Omega didn’t wake up early like Yuta. Right.

* * *

Ten emerged from their bedroom about an hour later. He sniffed the air and blinked.

“Did you hire someone to cook?”

Taeyong froze as he looked down at the eggs he had cooked perfectly.

“…uh… Yuta taught me how to cook eggs,” he lied and Ten just stared, as if gazing straight through his soul.

“Yuta… taught you to cook eggs,” Ten repeated slowly. “The Omega who once shook raw eggs to make scrambled eggs… taught you to make sunny-side up eggs.”

“He’s gotten better,” Taeyong said harshly, unsure why he felt the need to defend his mate ( _ex-mate_ , he reminded himself). “Anyways, Omega, I like my breakfast ready in the morning, so I expect you to wake up earlier than me, no later than sunrise.”

“Yes, Lord Alpha,” Ten bowed obediently and Taeyong shrugged off the discomfort of being so rude to his future mate. This was how all Alphas were supposed to act, and Ten was the perfect example of the Omega mate who would remind him.

Taeyong took that time to gaze at Ten’s physical attire. He had to admire the gorgeous pattern on his garments. While Yuta’s had been cherry blossoms against a clear blue sky, Ten’s was a deep red with delicate gold thread laced through.

Ten was like the beginning of crisp autumn with red and gold and deep colors, while Yuta had been like a clear spring day with fresh air, a faintly beaming sun and a cool, gentle breeze.

Taeyong promptly shook his head. Why was he comparing the two of them? Ten’s robes were clearly well tended to and carefully pressed while Yuta practically destroyed his robes, uncaring if they had ended up smudged.

_Yes, since he used his robes to wipe the water off of you._

Taeyong once again banished his thoughts of Yuta and indicated outside.

“Come. We must go to the Council Headquarters now. I’m sure the Council elders and my retainers are waiting outside the Head Alpha Quarters now.”

“Yes, Lord Alpha,” Ten said dutifully and stopped eating. Taeyong stared when he realized Ten was still in the middle of his meal and quickly retracted.

“Wait, you can finish. I’m sure you must be hungry.”

“You have ordered me to the Council Headquarters, Lord Alpha,” Ten bowed. “I will follow orders as is expected of me.”

“Y- Yeah, but you’re… you’re my future mate, not my _slave_.”

Ten gave him a slow, blank look before getting up to put the dishes away. “What is the difference, Lord Alpha?”

* * *

Taeyong walked down the street and frowned. Something felt… off. It only took him a second, but he soon realized what it was.

“Where _is_ everyone?” he asked, before he caught sight of the Alpha children that had been asking Yuta so many questions before. He waved to them, but dropped his hand in stun when he saw the scared looks they gave him, before a group of grown wolves, most likely their parents, came out and quickly grasped their children, holding them back from the Head Alpha’s entourage.

Taeyong gaped at the frightened look in his subjects’ eyes and turned to Ten. Was he frightening?

But no, the silent Omega was simply following behind him, head bowed and the perfect image of a docile servant.

“They’ve heard,” Doyoung spoke up to answer the unspoken question and Taeyong whirled to his retainer.

“Heard?”

“They’ve heard that you intend on battling an Alpha,” Jaehyun continued when he saw Doyoung had no intention of continuing. “Let’s be honest, Lord Taeyong, most of the N Citizens were always afraid to approach you, but when they saw Master Yuta and how welcoming he was to everyone, they began to approach you on the streets. Now that he’s gone and you’ve confirmed you will be fighting an Alpha for the sake of an Omega… they’re saying you’re proving to be your father’s son.”

Taeyong stared sickly. “But… But I haven’t changed. I’m still me.”

And that’s when Doyoung chose once again to pipe up. “Haven’t you, though?”

“He certainly has,” one of the Council elders spoke up from behind. “And it is certainly for the better. Lord Taeyong is far too important and too busy to be wasting time on the commonfolk.”

They continued towards the Council Headquarters, and all Taeyong could think was that he would much rather have his pack members happy to see him, even with the rebels splashing him with cold water, than this, where everyone was afraid of him.

* * *

Taeyong was reviewing the pacts he had with other tribes when someone knocked on his door. He sighed, dropping the paper. Who was he fooling?

He couldn’t focus now. He bid the knocker enter, and the door opened. Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t have ice cream,” was the first thing he said, and Winwin pouted, flouncing in.

“I don’t just come to see you to get ice cream, you know,” he invited himself in and sat on Taeyong’s couch. The Head Alpha groaned.

“Look, Winwin, what do you want? I’ve been feeling horrible all morning, and everything hurts,” Taeyong rubbed his forehead slowly, trying not to move his arm too much. He must have slept on it funny. “I need some aspirin or something.”

“Have you visited Yuta-hyung?”

Taeyong promptly choked on his saliva. He had been trying so hard to not think about Yuta but again, who was he fooling? Not Winwin apparently.

“You know… I looked up to you so much,” Winwin leaned back, tilting his head. “You were so nice.”

Taeyong stared. “Don’t you mean strong?”

“Why would I look up to you for being strong? Strength doesn’t get me ice cream or stop a crying child from asking for his father,” Winwin shrugged. “I admired you, and you know what, so did most of your people, because you were a peaceful ruler, unlike your father.”

Taeyong remained silent. Why did it always come back to his father?

“But you know…” Winwin spoke up again, his voice less pleasant. “I see now how similar you are to him. After all, you saw something rebellious and free and you decided to break it. Congratulations.”

“…That’s enough,” Taeyong said sharply. “You may be my childhood friend, but you’re out of line.”

“Not as out of line as you were when you broke Yuta-hyung’s heart.”

Taeyong actually felt his stomach drop as Winwin said the thing he hadn’t wanted to face. He… He had done it. He had broken the excited, free-spirited Omega. Winwin stretched and stood up from the couch as if he hadn’t just shattered Taeyong’s desperate mask of normalcy. He walked to the door, but before he left, he stood up straight, not turning to face the shaken Alpha.

“You know…” Winwin said softly. “He hasn’t stopped crying since you forced him out. Your Council moved him to the hostel at the edge of NCT, if you ever want to see him.”

With that, he let himself out, silently shaking his head.

_Taeyong-hyung… I hope you make the right choice._

* * *

After work, Taeyong, Ten, the two retainers, and the Council elders began to go back to the Head Alpha Quarters, when out of nowhere, Ten suddenly groaned and bent over.

“T- Ten?!”

“Master Ten, are you okay?” Doyoung gently helped the bent Omega up and to everyone’s surprise, the Omega slowly smiled.

“It’s about time.”

He stood up straight and announced loudly enough for the Council members to hear. “My mate has just returned to our cabin from his hunt. He will have found your note now and is now on his way here.”

Ten squarely looked at Taeyong straight in the eye. “He is coming for you. He should be here within the next few hours.”

* * *

When they returned home, Ten dutifully began to cook venison fried rice as Taeyong’s fingers twitched. He had longed to cook, to de-stress from the nervousness of being faced by Ten’s mate, but now Ten was cooking, and he obviously couldn’t do that.

He wished Yuta was there, Yuta would have calmed him down, would have- Taeyong stopped his selfish thoughts immediately. He was the one who didn’t want Yuta there, wasn’t he?

He took a deep breath, roughly messing up his hair. “I’m going to go outside.”

“Yes, Lord Alpha,” Ten responded respectfully and Taeyong wanted to scream.

_Stop it! This is the millionth time I’ve heard that response from you! Fuck!_

Before Taeyong could even turn to go outside, he heard a loud roar the entrance of the citadel and he didn’t have to look at Ten to feel the excitement radiating off the Omega.

“So… he has come,” Taeyong muttered, wishing more than ever he had Yuta here to hold his hand… no, what was he saying?!

He was an Alpha! He didn’t need an Omega to hold his hand like some pup! Taeyong tensed, feeling the urge to vomit, especially when he felt the furious Alpha’s presence approaching.

 _“Ten! **TEN!**_ ” the Alpha’s howls rang through the citadel as he barreled through the streets at a speed Taeyong didn’t think possible.

“Youngho!” Ten cried out blissfully and Taeyong was forced to get out of the way as his front door was ripped cleanly off its hinges, a tall, muscular Alpha running into his quarters. Taeyong tensed, ready for battle, but the Alpha flat-out ignored him, choosing instead to run to Ten, checking him everywhere.

“Are you hurt? Are you injured?” Youngho whispered frantically, fingers delicately tracing his mate’s skin. “What did he do to you? I swear to the Northern Lights, if he laid a finger on you-!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Ten whispered, cupping his mate’s cheeks. “I’m not hurt, I knew you would come for me…”

Taeyong just stared at the quiet intimacy of the couple, and almost felt sick. Was this what he was breaking up? He was breaking up a bond this loving?

_What does it matter? You already broke your own._

Taeyong couldn’t say anything, really feeling like he had to vomit this time. He especially felt horrible when the tall Alpha wheeled around to lock eyes with him.

“ _You_ ,” Youngho hissed, approaching him, but Ten laid a gentle hand against his upper arm, stopping him.

“Youngho, wait.”

Taeyong stared. This was the most rebellious he had ever seen this Omega, who leaned up to whisper in his mate’s ear. Youngho’s fists were clenched, but little by little, Taeyong watched as the fight and tension began to leave his body.

“But _Ten_ …” Youngho whined but Ten shook his head.

“It’s the least we can do,” Ten insisted firmly. “I will spend the night here with Alpha Lord Taeyong and since the claiming battle is tomorrow, I will go home with the victor.”

Youngho squared his shoulders and exuded so many pheromones, Taeyong thought he was going to choke.

“I will not lose Ten, Alpha Lord,” Youngho vowed. “I tell you now, whatever you may feel for Ten is _nothing_ compared to what I would do for him.”

And Taeyong couldn’t say anything because he had to agree – he didn’t feel anything in particular for the Omega Ten. In fact, after just a day with him, Taeyong wanted to cry out of sheer boredom. Yes, Ten could cook and clean and sew, but so could Taeyong.

The Alpha Lord maintained his cool posture and Youngho glared at him one last time before storming out. Taeyong stared at his damaged door and sighed.

“I’m going to bed,” he stalked off, ignoring his growling stomach. Even though he was hungry, he didn’t think he could hold down much.

* * *

Yuta finished packing up his favorite omega robes, when he felt an Alpha presence behind him. He knew it was too much to hope and sure enough, the person behind him was not the Alpha he longed to see, but it was someone that was welcome.

“Youngho!” Yuta yelped happily as his friend entered his hostel room, expression similarly excited… and then stopped, eyes wide.

“Y- _Yuta_?!” Youngho gaped at the heavily bandaged Omega. “Wh- What happened to you?!”

His eyes became dark with rage. “Did that Lord Taeyong or whatever do this to you? First you, now Ten-”

“No, Youngho,” Yuta interrupted, quickly pacifying his friend. “It wasn’t him. It was… It was me.”

Youngho’s eyes wandered and he finally noticed the bloody knife and blood-stained cloth in Yuta’s dirty bathroom sink. They continued to wander and Youngho felt a blast of pity for his friend at seeing the poor, dismal state of the hostel Yuta had been forced into.

He focused back on the injury on Yuta’s shoulder, still confused.

“Why…?”

Yuta looked down and chuckled lightly. “I… I always was reckless. You know me.”

“…his mating mark,” it suddenly sank into Youngho, and he felt a mix of fury and sadness filling his heart. “You’ve cut… You cut his mating mark out.”

“…I- I know you two are mates, but… I’m trying to get the Taeyong and Ten ship rolling, you know? Can’t do that when he’s still stuck with me and can feel all my feelings through our bond,” Yuta tried to joke, but couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes and Youngho didn’t stop himself from enveloping his tiny friend in a bear hug.

“You cut out your bond?!” If Yuta wasn’t in so much pain, Youngho would have grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Are you _insane_?! You… Why are you so _hasty_?!”

“…because I’m scared,” Yuta whimpered. “The Council knows a way to undo a mating bond and I… I’d rather do it myself, with my own hand, than in theirs.”

“Why did you ask Ten to act as Taeyong’s mate, Yuta?” Youngho sighed. “You already know I wouldn’t let anyone else be with Ten but me.”

“I know,” Yuta said muffledly, trying not to sob. “That’s why.”

* * *

_“Psst. Ten.”_

_Ten looked up from the Council room where he was being held hostage and his eyes widened. “…Yuta!”_

_The Omega sneaked into the room his friend was waiting in and couldn’t help a small smile. “Goddamn, mated life really suits you huh? You look great, stupid.”_

_“You’re one to talk,” Ten laughed back quietly. “You’re glowing, idiot.”_

_The two Omegas exchanged a warm glance, before Yuta glanced around. “Look, I can’t be here long. Taeyong just kicked me out and I need to go to the hostel to claim my stuff.”_

_“I’m sorry, Yuta,” Ten said guiltily. “I know what I did was selfish, but I just… I wanted to mate with Youngho so badly.”_

_“How long were you two even together?!”_

_“We didn’t get together until that day,” Ten shook his head. “He just… He told me he didn’t want me to mate with Lord Taeyong, and when he asked me to run away with him, I couldn’t say no. I… I love him, Yuta.”_

_Yuta smiled softly. “I know… how that feels.”_

_Ten stared. “But… But Lord Taeyong…”_

_“I don’t know the feeling of reciprocated love, I guess,” Yuta laughed sadly. “But I know the feeling of wanting to see the one you love happy. So… I need a favor.”_

_“Anything,” Ten bowed his head. “It’s the least I can do.”_

_“Has the Council already asked you to move in with Taeyong?”_

_“Several times,” Ten rolled his eyes. “But you can relax, I’m not going to-”_

_“Do it. Please.”_

_Ten’s jaw literally dropped in stun before he changed expressions. “Now wait just a minute-”_

_“Please, Ten,” Yuta begged. “Please… let him experience it. Let him at least have happiness for a little bit, with a perfect Omega.”_

_“You **are** one, Yuta!” Ten had to struggle to keep his voice down. “There’s no such thing as a perfect Omega! We’re all just Omegas! And you’re a beautiful, kind Omega, Yuta, there’s no reason for-!”_

_He was cut off when they could hear the Council members returning on the ground floor and Yuta clasped Ten’s hands desperately._

_“Please, Ten. Please, just until the fight… I know you and Youngho are supposed to be together, so just for these few days, until the battle happens… can’t you… can’t you let Taeyong experience requited love from an Omega like you?” Yuta pleaded, his tear-filled eyes breaking Ten’s heart and the sitting Omega finally sighed._

_“All right.”_

_“Promise me,” Yuta insisted, sniffling. “Give me your word you’ll be the perfect Omega for him.”_

_“…I give you my word.”_

* * *

Youngho couldn’t say anything, just continuing to hold and rock the weeping Omega.

“I… I love him…” Yuta whimpered, clutching onto his bigger friend. “I just… I just wanted him to be happy…”

“I’m sorry, Yuta,” Youngho murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

And Yuta just continued to cry, weeping for a love that he knew would never be his.


	9. Wake Up

Taeyong couldn’t find it in himself to fall asleep and just stared mindlessly up at the dark ceiling. Ten was in the bed next to him, and for some reason, Taeyong felt no temptation to try and speak with him.

Good grief, who knew the perfect Omega could be so boring?

He cracked a grin to himself when the voice in his head said it sassily just like Yuta-

Taeyong rolled over, burying his head in his arms. Thinking of Yuta was… painful. He clutched his knees to his chest, wishing Yuta was here to take care of him. But how could he be so selfish? He was the one who pushed Yuta away, told Yuta he didn’t feel those feelings for him.

Which he didn’t.

He didn’t love him, but he did feel pain in his chest when he thought of Yuta crying. And he felt like laughing when he remembered Yuta yelping when he accidentally set his cooking on fire. And he felt touched when he recalled the time Yuta holding him and assuring him and comforting him and-

Taeyong shook his head. He knew that these feelings of pain and nostalgia came from the bond he shared with Yuta – the lonely Omega was most likely crying again.

His inner wolf was upset, that his mate wasn’t in close proximity. He had to actually gently rub his chest to calm his inner wolf down and to try and force some of the ache out.

_Yuta is a strong wolf. You of all people know, he would be happier when he’s free. He can return to 127 and surely another wolf would be happy to mate with-_

Taeyong couldn’t stop the growl from breaking out deep in his throat and Ten sleepily shifted in his bed. Taeyong held his breath and only relaxed when he heard Ten release a soft breath and turn over and continue to sleep.

Taeyong swiftly shook his head. No. No, what was he thinking? Yuta with someone else?

_But it could happen…_

_No…_ his inner wolf snarled. _I will not let it. He is mine. **Mine.**_

But his mind, his cruel, imaginative mind, began to paint different pictures.

_Yuta, crying in the arms of an unknown, faceless wolf._

_Yuta, smiling as he was confessed to._

_Yuta, professing his love to that same faceless wolf._

Taeyong couldn’t stop the painful roar from bursting out of him this time and Ten bolted up.

“Wh- What happened?!” he managed out before coughing. Taeyong panted, clutching himself. Ten, still unaware what was happening, plodded over to the lights and flicked them on… only to gasp when he saw Taeyong choking and fisting his blankets.

“L- Lord Taeyong?!”

_Yuta, blushing as he welcomed his new mate home._

_Yuta, giggling when his new mate teasingly nuzzled his neck._

“…Yuta…” Taeyong managed to gasp out. “N- No…!”

“Lord… Taeyong…?” Ten asked, voice trembling and in a tiny, mildly conscious corner of his mind, Taeyong inwardly laughed. He was struggling and choking and feeling like his life was falling apart and Ten, his supposed future mate, was sitting on his bed and watching him in confusion without doing anything.

_Yuta would have held me and supported me._

_And now he will hold and support… his new mate._

Taeyong was vaguely aware he was having a panic attack and his mind continued to whirl through the possibilities.

_Yuta, moaning in pleasure as he was held by his new mate, arching as he was marked-_

With a painful howl, Taeyong flung himself off his bed and promptly vomited all over his bedroom floor.

* * *

Taeyong slowly sipped a glass of water to wipe out the disgusting bile that he had retched up earlier.

Ten had finished brewing him a cup of strong tea, silently pouring it in the delicate teacup, when Taeyong finally spoke up, face pale.

“I think I’ve messed up.”

“No, Lord Alpha,” Ten said tonelessly. “You make no mistakes.”

“God, _shut up_!” Taeyong finally screamed. “Fuck, you… you’re so _boring_!”

“Yes, Lord Alpha.”

Taeyong slammed his fists against the table before grabbing the teacup of scalding hot tea and hurling it against the wall. Ten let out a soft whimper.

“Please, Lord Alpha, I am sorry if I angered you. I just-”

“Shut up!” Taeyong buried his head in his hands. “No! You should… You need to tell me what a shitty move I’ve made! For fucks sake, Ten, I could’ve hurt you with that! You could’ve been burned!”

“I am the docile Omega you wanted,” Ten bowed his head. “My choices do not matter, Lord Taeyong, only yours.”

“But that’s not a real relationship!”

“And do you think this one is?” Ten asked, smiling blandly. Taeyong found himself unable to answer, breath hitching.

“It is not my place to speak,” the Omega spoke softly. “But… I am genuinely surprised. Yuta is indeed as you described. He is loud and brash and unashamed. His family may not have wanted him… but we did. And honestly? I see you as a good Alpha, Lord Taeyong, so I thought you would have been happy, even if you did not love him.”

Taeyong allowed the words to sink in, until something else filtered in. He frowned. “Wait, what do you mean his family didn’t want him? Isn’t he one of Lord Taeil’s children?”

Typically for smaller packs, it was not uncommon for the Alpha Lord to mate with one wolf, but breed with others to increase the population. Taeyong had just assumed, seeing that the 127 pack couldn’t be more than 50 wolves, that it must have been that way, but Ten’s surprised glance was telling him otherwise.

Ten tilted his head. “He did not tell you?”

Taeyong gave him a blank gaze as Ten shook his head.

“Yuta is the son of the Head Alpha of the SM Tribe.”

Taeyong felt his eyes grow wide. “Wh- Wha…?”

“He is the Omega Prince of the SM Tribe,” Ten explained solemnly. “But when his parents saw that he was unable to be tamed, unable to turn into a docile Omega, he was beaten half to death in front of the entire SM Tribe and then exiled.”

Taeyong felt his heart ache once more, feeling stun and admiration with each heartbeat; all this time, he had asked Yuta to be his strength to cope with his feelings of rejection, when the brave Omega had experienced nothing less painful.

“Yuta wandered until he finally stumbled upon the 127 pack. Nobody thought he would make it, he had lost so much blood, but we saved him. He was healed and lived with us from then.”

Taeyong clenched his fists. “Why… are you telling me this?”

“Because you obviously want to know,” Ten answered, and silently prayed this went how he wanted it to. He mentally apologized to Youngho before approaching the still silent Alpha.

“Lord Taeyong…” Ten murmured, voice soft and alluring. “Please…let me help you forget. I will be a good Omega mate for you. Please… take me.”

Taeyong’s eyes grew wide as his inner wolf growled lowly in pleasure at having the attractive Omega appeal to him. Ten lightly touched Taeyong’s still clenched fists and as quickly as a bullet, he recoiled away, slamming his own back against the wall. Ten lowered his hands and kept his expression neutral as Taeyong panicked.

“I… I’m sorry, I… I can’t. I… can’t,” he finally confessed with a slump of his shoulders, looking defeated. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this… without Yuta.”

Ten couldn’t stop the smile from blossoming on his face. “Lord Taeyong…”

“Ten… will you forgive me?” he gazed down at his hands. “Forgive me for taking you from your mate and… and for hurting your friend.”

“I forgive you, Lord Alpha,” Ten bowed his head as he responded monotonously and Taeyong finally couldn’t help a groan as he covered his face.

“Seriously, I’m really glad we’re not mating after all. If I went another week of you just agreeing with everything I said, I think I’d go crazy.”

Ten didn’t respond and Taeyong had to speak just then as it occurred to him what he would have to do the next day.

“There is… one thing I would like your help with.”

* * *

The NCT pack arose bright and early the next morning; they had been ordered by the Council members to be witness to when their Alpha Lord gave up his silly dreams of peace and asserted his place as the true Head Alpha of NCT. The pack would finally be restored to the original glory it had been, when it had been under Lord Taeyong’s father.

The citizens all stood in the open field, wary, tired and overall dreading. The day, ironically, was bright and sunny despite everyone’s grim faces.

_“He really is like his father, I guess…”_

_“You can’t stop Alpha instincts.”_

_“Haven’t we seen enough bloodshed…?”_

_“We were at peace for the past ten years, it was too good to last.”_

_“What if he drafts all the Alphas to go to war with other packs just like his father did?”_

“ **Silence**!” one of the Council elder’s voices rang out and the crowd obediently fell quiet as Youngho and Taeyong approached the field. The Council sat on the sidelines, while Jaehyun and Doyoung sat behind them, clutching hands.

The wind rustled the grass and the hair of the two competitors, but otherwise, neither of them moved, simply sizing each other up. The Council members all exchanged pleased grins.

“The Council recognizes the challenge to 127 Alpha Seo Youngho from NCT Head Alpha Lee Taeyong! May the combat… begin!”

**“I concede!”**

People hadn’t even begun screaming or shouting yet when Taeyong announced it loud and clear and to everyone’s stun, the Head Alpha suddenly sank to his knees and bowed to Youngho.

“Please accept my apologies. I should never have taken your mate.”

“Yeah?!” Youngho snarled, anger not abated. “Well you did!”

And he reared his fist back to punch, which Taeyong neatly avoided by leaning back. Youngho growled and Taeyong stood, head still bowed. Youngho leapt at him again to attack, but Taeyong easily caught his fist before deflecting Youngho’s other arm. He took a step back to let the stumbling but unhurt Alpha catch his balance and turned to his stunned but hopeful people.

“I was wrong for attempting to take Omega Ten… because he is indeed the perfect Omega,” he smiled and made sure his voice was loud enough to be heard. “But what good is the perfect Omega to an imperfect Alpha like me?”

“ _Lord Taeyong_?!” the Council members screeched. “What are you saying?!”

“I’m saying… I’m a coward,” Taeyong smiled, hoping nobody could see his sweating palms. “Literally. I dislike bloodshed, which is why I have never killed anyone except to hunt and to protect NCT. I spend my free time cooking. I plant flowers to de-stress. I clean and sew and even cry at sad movies.”

“ **Lord Taeyong**!” the Council member’s eldest member roared. “ _That is **enough-!**_ ”

“But the biggest reason I am a coward… is because I was unable to be honest with you all, my people,” Taeyong once again lowered himself to his knees, and pressed his forehead to the ground before all of his stunned citizens. “I am unfit to be the Head Alpha of NCT.”

Taeyong sweated as he felt their judgement and their eyes. The pack members of NCT were all whispering and gossiping to one another until finally one voice broke out from the crowd, louder than anyone else.

_“Lord Taeyong is so cool!”_

Everyone’s eyes turned to the small group of Alpha children on the sidelines, where among them, one Alpha child pushed his way to the front and grinned, eyes sparkling with admiration.

Taeyong realized, in stun, that it was the young cub Minhyung, who had claimed he was better than his Beta siblings.

“I want to learn how to cook and plant flowers if Lord Taeyong does too!” he cheered, and before long, the other Alpha cubs joined in.

_“I’m going to help clean the house from now on!”_

_“If Lord Taeyong knows how to sew, I want to sew too!”_

_“ **SILENCEEEEEE!** ” _the Council members bellowed even more loudly than earlier, but this time, the crowd was unstoppable, a wave of warmth that rose high and cheered on their leader.

_“Lord Taeyong is the best!”_

_“Let us have peace, Lord Taeyong, please!”_

_“I knew it! I knew he was nothing like his psycho father!”_

“ **This is an outrage!** ” the Council members all stormed towards Taeyong, who stood and coolly gazed at them. **“If your father was here, he would’ve** -!”

“Oh yeah, and you’re all fired.”

The Council members all stiffened and exchanged glances as Jaehyun and Doyoung approached the group, smiling grimly.

“Well, you heard the boss.”

“Follow us, gentlemen.”

The Council members’ reactions all varied from sputtering to disbelieving stares as the two Beta mates escorted them off the field (Doyoung was looking a little too gleeful when he dragged two of the members away, but Taeyong pretended not to notice).

“Hey…”

Taeyong turned to see Youngho and sighed. “Okay, I’ll stop avoiding. I just wanted to confess to my people first. Here.”

He closed his eyes and opened his arms wide. “You can hit me. I wouldn’t deserve any less.”

Youngho pondered. “I should though. You kidnapped my mate and broke my friend’s heart.”

“I know,” Taeyong tried to smile. “That’s why I want you to punch me.”

There was silence, and when Taeyong didn’t feel any impact, he opened his eyes… and stared in stun. Youngho had his head bowed, his fingers lightly touching his forehead in the respectful sign of wolves. Taeyong’s eyes were wide as Youngho smiled at him.

“I still hate you,” Youngho clarified. “But… I have enough honor to not punch a wolf who remains still. I cannot deny I respect your honesty to your people right now.”

And with that, Taeyong returned the gesture, hand reaching up to touch his forehead, the two Alphas exchanging mutual respect.

* * *

Taeyong and Youngho ran to the hostel after Taeyong explained he had sent Ten there to speak with Yuta and prepare him. Taeyong felt his heart beat faster.

How had it been a little less than a week since he had seen the energetic Omega, and he was already so eager to see him? His inner wolf growled in happiness. He would finally see his mate once more! He would tell him.

How stupid he was to even think that anyone other than Nakamoto Yuta could be his mate. How he wanted to be with Yuta forever.

How… he loved Yuta.

He smiled to himself. He would finally tell him. He would-

He skidded to a halt when he saw the open door. He and Youngho exchanged glances before they slowly approached. Taeyong felt his stomach quake in nervousness when he saw Ten was alone in the room, sitting on the floor.

“Wh- What’s going on? Where… Where’s Yuta?”

“…he’s gone,” Ten’s face was white and Taeyong felt his heart sink.

“Wh- What do you mean gone? He can’t be gone! I would have felt him leaving! He-!” Taeyong fell silent, as the past few days’ shoulder pain suddenly made sense to him. He followed Ten’s gaze and stared in horror at the blood-stained bandages in the bathroom sink.

“…no,” Taeyong whimpered. “Oh god, who-?”

“He did it himself,” Youngho explained quietly. “He was afraid of the Council doing it.”

Taeyong took tentative steps forward. “But… But I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Yeah, well he didn’t seem to think so,” Youngho said mirthlessly. “Yuta, that stupid idiot… always trying to make everyone else but himself happy.”

Taeyong slowly approached the bed his mate had slept in. He laughed sadly, tears in his eyes, when he saw the poor attempt Yuta had made to make the bed.

“He never was good at housework,” he chuckled, wiping his tears as he lightly touched the blanket, heart hurting as he imagined his Omega, scared and alone at night, wishing for a wolf who claimed he did not want him.

“Lord Taeyong,” Ten spoke up. “Did Yuta not… smell different?”

Taeyong sighed. “I… I know. He smelled like that ever since I rejected him. I… I always heard rejected mates smelled different, but I didn’t realize it would smell so-”

“No,” Ten shook his head. “His scent is… heavy. I know this smell. I suppose nobody here recognized this smell because you do not have Omegas. It smells like… Yuta was… Yuta is pregnant.”

The shock of the statement buzzed through Taeyong’s ears all the way to the tips of his senses.

_Pups… he was… he was carrying pups… **my** pups…_

_He was carrying my child and I... I cast him out from our home._

And with that, Taeyong just smiled again, before burying his face in the swaths of blankets, clutching them to himself as he cried.

The blue skies above NCT finally turned gray, the weather chilling as it began to pour rain from the heavens.

* * *

Less than two hours later, Taeyong found himself outside the 127 pack, frantically sniffing and trying to sense out Yuta. He couldn’t sense him which filled him with dread. He couldn’t sense _anything_ about Yuta. How could he have been so stupid for the past few days?

He had thought the agony and suffering he had felt was Yuta’s heartbreak, but knowing that Yuta had cut out their mating mark… meant that all of that pain had been his own. He sighed, but steeled himself. Yuta had been brave for him for so long. It was time to do the same.

* * *

Taeyong gaped as he walked down the paths of the 127 pack’s village. Although he hadn’t been here in a while, he remembered the 127 pack being full of life, and happy children, and chattering wolves. But now… everything felt deserted.

“H- Hey… you’re…”

Taeyong turned to see a wide-eyed young Omega gazing at him. He frowned, racking his brain. He had seen this Omega before… how…

He was suddenly taken back to the union bonding day… right… this was the Omega who Yuta had been speaking with before he had been dragged off.

“You’re… You’re Yuta’s friend.”

The younger wolf nodded, bowing his head and putting his hand against his forehead. “My name is Haechan, Lord Taeyong.”

“Where is Yuta?” Taeyong asked after touching his own forehead. “I must speak with him.”

Haechan’s eyes widened. “He’s been taken.”

“Taken?!” Taeyong asked, dreading the worst. Yuta was a beautiful Omega, maybe he had a suitor waiting here for him. Haechan swallowed.

“…a few days ago…something happened.”


	10. Running 2 U

_Yuta sighed in relief as he finally approached his old home._

_“I’m back, 127,” he murmured, gazing at the homey village._

_He gingerly touched his shoulder, missing the warmth that used to pulse from Taeyong’s bite. He shook his head._

_Taeyong was in the past now. Taeyong… didn’t want him._

_Wow, that did not hurt any less._

_He shook his head and focused again on his village… wait… Yuta’s eyes widened. Was that… smoke? The air seemed too hot, too heavy. Yuta quickly ran towards the 127 Village, flinging himself through the entrance._

_He was not expecting what he saw on the other side._

_Yuta gazed in horror at the various houses lit on fire. In front of all of them stood guards bearing the emblem he used to wear as a child. Everyone immediately bowed and Yuta just stared in stun at his old guards. It suddenly sank in to him what was happening, and he immediately ran to his old block._

_“Haechan!” he screamed. “Haechan-ah!”_

_“Hello, Yuta. We’ve been waiting for you.”_

_Yuta gaped in stun at the two wolves he didn’t expect to ever see again, emerging from his own modest little shack._

_“A- Alpha Father? Omega Mother…”_

_“I’m glad to see you still remember your proper titles,” his mother stated. Yuta gasped when he saw Lord Taeil bleeding and unconscious behind them, his father dragging the kind leader behind them. The Head Alpha was slowly licking the blood off one of his double short swords before grinning and slicing another shallow cut against Taeil’s stomach._

_Taeil groaned, arching in pain._

_“Lord Taeil!” Yuta screamed, trying to reach his old pack leader but his father flung the body aside like a rag doll. Yuta could hear Taeil lowly groaning still, and released a soft sigh of relief. At least he was alive._

_“Why are you here?” Yuta asked bravely but shrank when his father released his Alpha pheromones._

_“You are coming with us,” was all his father said, sheathing his double swords. “We’ve been torturing this fool for the past few days and he refused to tell us where you were. You’ve just saved his life. Congratulations.”_

_Yuta shook his head rapidly. “Y- You exiled me! Why would you want me to come back?!”_

_“We thought exile would teach you to be a better Omega!” his mother snapped, gaze as evil as she was beautiful. “You have clearly learned nothing! We are taking you back because we have found an Alpha who is willing to mate you.”_

_“Wh- Who?!”_

_“That is a discussion for another time,” his father responded coolly. “You are coming with us.”_

_“No! I-!”_

_“Get out here!”_

_Yuta’s eyes widened when he saw Haechan forcibly dragged before him and shoved to his knees, several guards towering over the tiny Omega._

_“Y- Yuta-hyung!” Haechan cried. “Run!”_

_Yuta felt tears strike his eyes. His best friend was clearly terrified, shaking and crying, but his first priority was still to try and protect him._

_Yuta felt like a coward._

_He immediately whirled to his parents. “Please! He’s not even of age yet! Surely, you wouldn’t-!”_

_“Slit his throat on my command,” his father raised his hand and the guard obediently lifted his sword, pressing the blade against Haechan’s neck, who screamed and cried harder. Yuta sobbed._

_“I’ll go with you! I’ll go with you! Please, just… just stop hurting my family!”_

_“ **We** are your family, Yuta,” his mother crooned, coming closer. “My child… never forget you are of royal blood.”_

_“ **This** is my family…” Yuta wept. “Please, I… I want all the guards out of here.”_

_“Of course,” his father came forward and put an arm around his son’s small body. “Let us leave and they will follow.”_

_“No,” Yuta escaped his parents’ grasp, eyes defiant. “I want us three to be the last to leave. I know how you two work. You will wait until I am back in SM Tribe and then the guards will kill everyone.”_

_His parents exchanged glances, unable to stop their amused smirks. “You’ve grown cleverer, child.”_

_“I would advise against that,” his mother scolded, indicating for the guards to leave. “You are an Omega, Yuta. You must not be too clever. All of these ideas and this plan… it was all your father’s idea because he is the most clever Alpha.”_

_Yuta watched as the guards he used to play pranks on as a child leave the village, eyes cold and holding swords that made Yuta feel nauseous. He sincerely hoped the dried blood on the blades were not from recent conquests._

_“There, everyone is gone. Let us go,” his father nodded towards the entrance and Yuta turned teary eyes back to the still kneeling Haechan._

_“Haechan-ah…” Yuta sniffled. “Be safe, okay?”_

_And the young Omega could only watch helplessly as his friend was taken away by the wolves that had given birth to him._

* * *

Taeyong stared. “Why did they take him, though!?”

“Because they intend to force him into a union bonding with another Alpha.”

Taeyong whirled around and swiftly pressed his hand to his forehead before lowering it. “What do you mean _force_ him?!”

Taeil winced as he held his ribs. Haechan hurried over and quickly put Taeil’s arm around his shoulder, helping him to limp back to his house.

“Follow me, Lord Taeyong!” Taeil called behind him and Taeyong fell in step behind them, feeling defeated. Why couldn’t things ever be easy?

* * *

Taeil took a long sip of his herbal elixir before exhaling slowly, clutching his ribs with a groan.

“Wow, they really weren’t joking when they talked about the Head Alpha of SM Tribe. He really is a powerful wolf.”

Taeyong gazed at Taeil with apprehension. Although quiet, Lord Taeil seemed like a formidable opponent in battle. To think he had been subdued so seriously… it rattled Taeyong.

“Is… Is everyone in 127 pack okay?” he asked quietly. “Is there anything NCT can do to help?”

Taeil nodded wearily. “I would be opposed to asking for help, but our pack has been ravaged. I am not too proud to ask for rations.”

“We will provide them,” Taeyong gazed outside the window to see the charred remains of houses. “Was anyone hurt?”

“Thankfully no,” Taeil shook his head. “When Yuta first told me who he was, I was hesitant about letting him join our pack. After all, SM is notorious for their cruelty and I knew they would eventually come back to claim him. Blood is, after all, thicker than water. But… I couldn’t turn him away. He showed up half dead and he deserved to be cared for, more than what his vicious parents gave him, so I allowed him into our pack.”

“When I did that, I knew I would have to devise a plan for the future if the SM Tribe ever came to take him back. Everyone knew to run to the shelters underground… except Haechan.”

Taeil tried to glare at the young Omega, who crossed his arms stubbornly.

“We could all hear them torturing you out there!” Haechan insisted. “I couldn’t just keep sitting and twiddling my thumbs!”

“Be that as it may, you could have endangered yourself and your fellow pack mates,” Taeil scolded, before sighing. “At the end of the day, you are safe and that is all that matters.”

“I’m sorry, but you said…” Taeyong interrupted. “You said Yuta would be forced to bond with someone else?”

Taeil nodded. “We are at peace with several small nomad packs who frequent the Eastern Quadrant, and they came to tell us the rumors. Apparently, the Head Alpha of SM Tribe announced that his son was to be bonded with the Head Alpha of a very old pack.”

“What do you mean by _old_?”

“The Head Alpha of that pack is three times Yuta’s age, and his past three mates have already died,” Taeil stated grimly. “He himself is almost set to die from old age, but his pack is one of the oldest, and so they have unlimited treasures that most wolves have only heard of in fairy tales. Yuta’s parents intend to force-bond the two so that Yuta will be the Head Alpha’s mate and they would therefore be able to take control of the treasures. I tried to tell them he was already bonded, but… I could smell him when he entered. His… His mating mark is gone.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything, until he looked up and Taeil had to actually clutch his ribs again. The gold glowing eyes emitted so much fury, he could actually feel the pressure against his ribs.

Taeyong calmly stood, touched his forehead and bowed his head. “I will reach out to my retainers. They will ensure your pack has the provisions needed.”

With that, he exited Taeil’s house, as the two 127 pack members exchanged glances.

“L- Lord Taeil…” Haechan trembled. “What was that?”

Taeil gazed after Taeyong as the furious Alpha stormed through the village.

“ _That_ is an Alpha who has something worth fighting for.”

* * *

After a long week, Taeyong finally found himself in front of SM Tribe’s entrance, the gates wide and formidable, but all he could think was that he _still_ could not smell Yuta. He wanted to howl in frustration, but he calmed his inner wolf down.

 _Soon_ , he promised. _Soon, you will be reunited with your mate, with the one you cannot live without. We will show him everything, satisfy him beyond his imagination._

His inner wolf rumbled in pleasure and he took a deep breath as he called Jaehyun.

“ _Hello?”_

“Has everything been taken care of?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun nodded, despite knowing Taeyong couldn’t see him on the other side of the phone.

_“Yes. You should be able to get in. I had to pull a few strings, but Doyoung luckily knows some people too.”_

“Okay. How’s NCT?”

_“Much better now that the Council’s not breathing down everyone’s necks. You know what’s crazy? You know who actually suggested a great idea? That cleaner!”_

“Ah… yeah, he’s Winwin’s father.”

_“Oh **he’s** Winwin’s father? Well, he came up with a few suggestions for NCT’s water system, and they’re actually great! We-”_

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong interrupted. “I’m sorry… I have to go.”

_“Wait, Lord Taeyong, wait for backup-!”_

He hung up as he was approached by two guards who eyed him warily.

“State your name, your tribe, and your business!”

Taeyong raised himself to his full height and gazed at them with the icy gaze he had inherited from his father.

“I am Lee Taeyong, Head Alpha of the NCT Pack… and I am here to attend Omega Nakamoto Yuta’s union bonding ceremony.”

The two guards exchanged glances, until they nodded at each other, touching their foreheads.

“We’re glad you made it, Lord Taeyong,” they undid the enormous lock on the front gate of the SM Tribe. “The ceremony has already started, but you should be there in time to at least see the ending.”

Taeyong mentally cursed. He wished he had better contacts in the Eastern Quadrant and made a mental note to strengthen his bonds with them once this was over. He could have gotten in much earlier if he hadn’t had to wait for Jaehyun to get him an invitation to the union bonding.

Taeyong’s eyes wandered all over the streets. He had never been here before, with it being so far away, but looking at it… the Tribe was most definitely a town. While NCT was considered “Neo” and modern for its time, SM was scarily sterile. At first Taeyong thought it had been snowing, until he realized how silly that was, it was the middle of spring.

He gazed around and realized he was mistaken; it was not snow, the city itself was just white, pure white. The streets were paved with white stone, the buildings were made of white marble… even though the sun beamed down on him, the city felt cold and Taeyong shivered.

He gazed around; the pack members were all well-dressed and chatting amongst themselves as they walked by Taeyong.

_“Is it happening now? Should we go take a look before it ends?”_

_“Wow, Prince Yuta is getting bonded, huh?”_

_“Who would’ve thought? That wild Omega, finally finding a mate.”_

_“Well, let’s be honest, his parents were the ones who organized it.”_

_“They had to. Otherwise, who would want such an untamed, crazy Omega?”_

Taeyong clenched his fists, but forced himself to stay discreet as he followed the procession of wolves, who all approached the town center. A large building, which Taeyong assumed was the headquarters of SM’s Council, was in the center, with a wide balcony overlooking everyone.

He felt his heart beat faster when he saw Yuta sitting on that balcony, head bowed and meek.

_Finally…_

Right away, Taeyong could tell something was wrong. Why couldn’t he smell Yuta? And why was he just sitting there, unmoving?

The Head Alpha continued to speak, announcing the union bonding to the rapt crowd, and Taeyong knew he couldn’t stay still any longer. He hesitated, but his inner wolf growled at him.

_Hesitation! You always hesitate! It’s because you hesitated that you’ve lost our mate!_

And with that in mind, he threw himself through the crowd.

_“Hey!”_

_“Watch it, jerk!”_

_“I was here first, you can’t just-! Hey!”_

Taeyong shoved his way through the entire crowd until he finally reached the wall and without a moment of falter, he flung himself up and scaled the wall. Even though it was smooth and hard to grip, he protracted his claws and began to use them to dash up the wall.

When he finally reached up to the balcony, all he could focus on was Yuta, Yuta, _Yuta_.

Right away, Taeyong could tell something was wrong. Yuta’s eyes were unfocused, simply gazing blankly ahead and Taeyong ignored the clamoring crowd as well as the two other Alphas and the female Omega on the balcony.

“ **Who are you?** ” Yuta’s father’s voice boomed. “ _Guards!_ ”

Taeyong ignored him and ran to Yuta, kneeling before the Omega who was limp in his chair. Taeyong felt every fiber of his being fill with rage. His mate, his beautiful, precious mate, was dressed in thin, silken Omega robes, looking more suited for a whorehouse than a union bonding. Although it covered most of his modest parts, there was so much _skin_. Yuta was scantily clad and when Taeyong sensed the hungry lust emanating from the perverted old Alpha next to him, he had to clench his fists to hold back his inner wolf from clawing out everyone’s eyes.

Taeyong gazed despairingly at the gorgeous Omega in front of him. Yuta had been dolled up, his eyes painted with dark makeup to make him sexually appealing and Taeyong had to fight the urge to slam his fist against the wall.

Taeyong gazed into Yuta’s eyes, which were blank and showed no sign of recognition.

“…Yuta,” Taeyong whispered, lightly touching Yuta’s knee. He suddenly realized how frail Yuta’s legs had become. Back when Yuta enjoyed running and the outdoors, they had been tan and muscular but now… they looked slender and pale, and…

Taeyong’s pupils dilated when he saw that his limbs were bound against the chain with very thin, almost invisible to the eye, strings.

His mate had been tied, drugged, and clearly starved and it made Taeyong _sick_.

The guards began to rush towards him, but Taeyong released so many Alpha pheromones, they all slowed, hesitantly looking at each other.

“My name is Lee Taeyong, Head Alpha of the NCT Pack,” he announced, slowly standing to his full height and unveiling his Alpha dominance, voice powerfully echoing through SM’s court. “I am here to claim my mate, Omega Nakamoto Yuta.”

“He’s not _your_ mate, he’s mine!” the old Alpha snapped, before coughing. Taeyong couldn’t stop looking at Yuta, his rage filling him once more when Yuta’s head limply lolled to the side. All of the citizens below were pointing and shouting and gossiping but Taeyong ignored them.

“What is this? What have you _done_ to him?” he wheeled to the female Omega and even though he knew it was underhanded to do, he released more pheromones to force her to submit. Even as a mated Omega, the woman found herself unable to stop from submitting to such powerful Alpha pheromones, and answering the question.

“We’ve given him suppressants so that when the timing is right, we can force him into heat to please his new Alpha mate.”

Taeyong’s eyes burned gold once more but he forced himself to keep talking. “And what of our pup?”

Yuta’s mother’s eyes opened wide. “ _You_ were the one who bred him?”

She then smiled scornfully. “I suppose you were the one who gave him this, then?”

She pulled out a handful of beads from her pocket before tossing them at Taeyong’s feet. He stared in confusion, until he rather numbly realized that he was looking at the couple bracelet Yuta had made for them, torn apart.

“Poor dear,” his mother said, not sounding the least bit sorry, almost amused. “He was crying and begging for us to let him keep it… until we brought up the pup in his stomach. Well, he certainly didn’t care about this bracelet after that!”

She laughed, a high-pitched laugh that made Taeyong clench his fists. He quickly turned back to Yuta and, after digging into his own pocket, pulled out his own bracelet. He slipped it on and clasped Yuta’s hand ( _Why are your fingers so skinny? What have they done to you? What have **I** done to you…?_ ), guiding the Omega’s slender fingers to touch the beads. His eyes grew soft as he saw Yuta’s fingers hover over the bracelet and wished, right in that moment, he had worn it sooner. Yuta would have been happy… he would have smiled, unlike now.

Yuta’s expression didn’t change, eyes blankly looking forward, and his hand just slid off, his eyes fluttering almost completely shut. Taeyong tried not to panic as he struggled to speak.

“So what… what _happened_ to our pup?” he was surprised he was able to say the full sentence without punching the woman in the face.

“He was crying so much, the poor dear,” Yuta’s mother gazed upon her catatonic son. “I do say, it was nice to see him finally being the submissive Omega he was supposed to be. He begged so much and agreed to anything so long as we let him keep the child, but…”

“What do you think?” Yuta’s father interrupted, voice hard. “We forced him to get rid of it.”

Taeyong’s eyes snapped to him. “ _What_ did you just say?”

Yuta’s father gazed back at him, expression hard and unafraid. “We had him drink the poisonous elixir to kill the pup inside of him. It was not pleasing to his new Alpha mate.”

The old Alpha smirked. “I like my bitches small and delicate, and this one was getting fat with-”

Without even bothering to turn to him, Taeyong’s hand shot out. He tore the old Alpha’s throat out so quickly, it was still vibrating with the old Alpha’s voice as it pumped blood in Taeyong’s hand.

Taeyong ignored the screams that echoed from below, the entire first few wave of wolves spattered with the old Alpha’s blood.

He didn’t break his gold burning gaze from Yuta’s father’s as he tossed the bleeding throat on top of the corpse, his other fist clenched in rage.

“You _killed_ my child,” Taeyong said quietly, releasing so many dominating pheromones of fury, Yuta’s mother and the guards all backed away. “You _murdered_ our pup.”

“You are the Alpha Lord of NCT?” Yuta’s father eyed him. “I heard you to be a ruthless killer; there were rumors that you slaughtered your first mate because he did not satisfy your rut. I am surprised you are interested in claiming a worthless Omega such as this one.”

“That was my father,” Taeyong responded, voice and expression icy at being mistaken for the cruel ex-Head Alpha. “My first and only mate is Omega Nakamoto Yuta, and we are leaving now.”

The words were barely out of Taeyong’s mouth before the Head Alpha of the SM Tribe flung his double swords out and stabbed both of them into Taeyong’s shoulders to pin him, the blades buried through his flesh into the wall.

The crowd screamed again as they witnessed the cruel attack, but to everyone’s surprise, including Yuta’s father, a strange sound emitted from Taeyong.

“Heh… hehehe…”

Taeyong coolly looked up, his soulless expression and burning golden eyes reflected in the double blades. “What were you going to do after you stabbed me and left me here to die?”

With a slight wince, Taeyong reached up with trembling hands, and yanked both blades out, swaying slightly with a mad expression in his glowing eyes. He laughed again, swinging the blades around as his blood gushed out freely.

“You hurt Yuta. You _hurt_ him... You **_hurt him_** _!”_ Taeyong roared loudly, almost howling, before swinging the blades around and forcing Yuta’s father back. _“I’ll put you in hell!”_

“… _no…_ ”

Taeyong immediately froze and he wheeled around to see Yuta still motionless, slumped over in the chair, but Taeyong knew what he heard. He promptly dropped the blades and ran back to Yuta’s chair, kneeling down, crazy expression gone and replaced by one of warmth.

“Yuta? Can you hear me?”

“…d- don’t… kill… Alpha Father…” Yuta managed to mumble, still half-unconscious. “Taeyong… doesn’t like blood…”

Taeyong froze, before letting a small smile slip onto his face with a quiet sob. “You’re right… I don’t like blood…”

His arms were still gushing warm blood (oh, that explained why he was getting dizzy), but he couldn’t help but to put a dirty, blood-stained hand on Yuta’s pale, limp one, ignoring the still screaming crowd below them.

“Yuta… let’s go back home,” he begged. “Come back to the NCT Pack with me… please, Yuta. Please…”

He felt a sob shake his chest and he buried his face in Yuta’s lap, feeling at peace, feeling like he was finally where he _belonged_ … until his Alpha instincts told him that there was danger.

His haunches raised and he felt his inner wolf snarl in fury. Who was intruding on the warm world he was in with his Omega mate?

Taeyong was dimly aware of the sound of his flesh splitting once more, as one of the double swords that Taeyong had tossed earlier, went through his back. Without so much as a flinch, Taeyong swiveled around, seized the front of the older Head Alpha’s shirt, and fully raised him over his head to fling him off the high balcony.

The Alpha’s loud howl of shock was buried in the still-louder screams of the crowd below them and Taeyong stumbled over to the abandoned sword, its twin buried in his back. The guards and Yuta’s mother attempted to approach him, but he simply had to look at them with his piercing gaze, and they immediately backed away, even the Alpha guards submitting to him. He clasped the sword and dragged it to Yuta’s chair.

He painstakingly cut away the cords that bound Yuta to the chair, and with struggle, little by little, he shakily stood, and slipped his arms under Yuta’s body.

He picked up the Omega and had to fight a sob when Yuta’s arm limply fell to his side, the image of the pale, slender arm breaking his heart.

_This is all my fault…_

And with that heavy conscience, Taeyong walked out of the SM Tribe, everyone giving him wide berth as he carried his mate in his arms.

It was only after he walked outside the gate, that when he saw Doyoung’s shocked expression, did he smile in relief.

“Oh, you came?” he greeted, before passing out at Doyoung's feet, knife still wedged in his back, Yuta still in his arms.


	11. Once Again

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open before he looked around in confusion. He sat up… and then howled loudly in pain.

“Huh!?” Jaehyun bolted up next to him, blearily blinking rapidly. “What happened, what happ-?”

He froze when he saw his Alpha Lord wincing, and he exhaled loudly. “You’re awake, huh?”

“What… ow, happened?” Taeyong sleepily laid back down on his pillow. He then remembered what exactly had happened, and stupidly, bolted right back up, before once again screaming in pain.

“Stop that!” Jaehyun scolded. “Lord Taeyong, you need to lay down before you hurt yourself.”

“Where’s Yuta? Is he okay? Is he safe?” Taeyong demanded, clutching his ribs. “Tell me, Jaehyun!”

“I’m not telling you _anything_ until you sit back down!” Jaehyun snapped and Taeyong stared, unused to seeing his retainer being so harsh with him. He then realized how puffy and swollen Jaehyun’s eyes were and the tall Beta hesitated, before speaking again.

“L- Lord Taeyong… I am sorry, but… do you know how much you scared me? How much you scared all of us?”

“All…?”

“Me, Doyoung, Winwin… your _people_ , Lord Taeyong…! You were passed out for nearly _four weeks!_ ” Jaehyun couldn’t stop a sob, and Taeyong just gaped, unsure how to react when the Beta began to full on cry. “Even though you might be a brat sometimes and you make bad decisions, and you stress me and Doyoung out… we still…”

Jaehyun took a deep breath before choking on his tears once more, covering his mouth with his hands. “Please don’t scare us like that again, Lord Taeyong…”

Taeyong just gazed at the typically strong, light-hearted Beta, and finally spoke up.

“Jaehyun?”

“Y- Yes, Lord Taeyong?” Jaehyun sniffled, voice trembling.

“…I love you all too.”

And with that, the Beta buried his face in the Head Alpha’s shoulder and cried harder. “Thank you, Lord Taeyong… thank you for being alive.”

* * *

Taeyong limped towards the room where Yuta was being held, and stopped when he saw his other retainer sitting outside. Doyoung looked up, eyes round and inquisitive.

“L- Lord Taeyong! Are you all right?” he asked, alarmed, but Taeyong held up a hand (although he did wince).

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Doyoung. Where is Yuta?”

Doyoung smiled somewhat mirthlessly. “You know… I don’t even know if I should let you see him.”

Taeyong gaped at the sassy Beta who crossed his arms.

“Ex _cuse_ me? I am your _Alpha-_ ”

“Yes, but more than that,” Doyoung said sharply. “You were _his_ Alpha. And now, you are not anymore.”

Taeyong took a deep breath. “Don’t you think you are being too harsh? I went through hell to get him back.”

“You did,” Doyoung’s eyes softened. “I do not deny that. But you have to admit you went through hell because you put him there first.”

Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to answer, and Doyoung sighed. “I… I am sorry, Lord Taeyong. I am just frustrated because… Master Yuta has been… has been so _sad._ Even after the suppressants and drugs wore off, he’s still so quiet. He’s honestly convinced you would never come to visit him.”

“I was near death from a knife stab in the back,” Taeyong said dryly. “I hope he understands that.”

“You know he does,” Doyoung nodded. “But he’s waiting to heal and he was going to leave right after because he’s still convinced you don’t want him. The healing process is almost done, so I’ve been trying to stall him from leaving.”

“…that fool,” Taeyong said softly. “Did he think I went to rescue a mere friend?”

Doyoung sniffled. “I miss how things used to be.”

“I… I was unaware you two were so close,” Taeyong shook his head in genuine surprise.

“We weren’t.”

“Then why-?”

“I was not close to Master Yuta himself, although I regret that now,” Doyoung smiled mirthlessly again. “I miss how you used to be, and I now realize you were your true self because you had Master Yuta by your side.”

Taeyong gazed at Doyoung and the Beta pretended he wasn’t crying as he wiped tears. “P- Please… bring Master Yuta back. Go back to… Go back to being yourself. Please, Lord Alpha, that was all your people have ever wanted.”

“I will,” Taeyong promised, gently rubbing Doyoung’s back. “I promise you, I will bring him back.”

Taeyong opened the door and cautiously limped in, where he finally laid gaze upon the beautiful being he couldn’t live without.

Yuta didn’t look up, grimly gazing down at his feet, swinging against the medical cot he was sitting on. Taeyong wasn’t sure what to say, but for a second, he could only stare, his voice caught as he gazed at the Omega that had completely changed his life.

He wanted to laugh, scream, cry… he wasn’t sure how he wanted to respond, but everything boiled down to the same question in his head.

_How did I ever think I could be away from this… this… savior?_

Yuta, to his shock, suddenly began to speak, still looking down. “I heard…”

Taeyong felt a warm, almost pleasant, tingle run down his spine at the sound of Yuta’s voice. Had it really been that long since he had heard it clearly?

The tired Omega looked up and met eyes with Taeyong. “I heard you threw the fight for Ten.”

“…I did,” was all Taeyong was able to bring himself to say and Yuta’s face crumpled in confusion.

“Why?” he murmured, looking down at his hands. “Why weren’t you satisfied with him? Wasn’t he… Wasn’t he the perfect Omega?”

“He was,” Taeyong agreed. “He could cook and clean and he was quiet and obedient. Everything the perfect Omega should be.”

“So you mean nothing like me,” Yuta said bitterly and Taeyong didn’t argue.

“You’re right. It’s nothing like you. In fact, you’re literally the opposite of all of those. You can’t clean without making a bigger mess. Your cooking is horrible. You’re a crazy Omega who likes to jog and work out and you’re the most shameless wolf I’ve ever met, Alphas included.”

“I know all of this,” Yuta’s voice was hard but Taeyong could smell the hurt radiating off the Omega. “I’ve heard this through most of my childhood. I tore out our mating mark so you didn’t even have to save me, Lord Taeyong.”

Taeyong was dimly aware of the sound of his heart breaking in half at hearing his title. Even the sword going through his body hadn’t hurt as much as now when he heard Yuta struggling not to cry.

“I don’t want you to think I’m ungrateful to you for rescuing me though, so… thank you,” Yuta nodded, looking back down to his feet. “Once I’m back on my feet, I’ll… I’ll go back to 127.”

“No.”

Yuta’s eyes filled with pained tears, misunderstanding Taeyong’s denial. “O- Okay, I’ll leave right away then. Just please at least let me... it still hurts for me to walk so I... I know it might be too much to ask, but… let me just heal a little more before I leave, please, Lord Alpha.”

Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore, and his eyes brimmed with tears when he heard Yuta’s pained whimper at the end.

“You stupid Omega,” he whispered. “How could you think I’d ever let you go again?”

Yuta looked up, eyes wide in confusion and Taeyong forced himself to his knees, pressing his forehead against the ground before Yuta.

It was something completely unseen and unheard of: an Alpha prostrating himself before an Omega.

“I said all of those things, but… who said I wanted or deserved the perfect Omega anymore?” Taeyong murmured, voice laced with shame. “I’m brash, a workaholic, weak, and I can’t communicate my feelings. I told you, didn’t I…? Even when I thought I didn’t love you, I was happy to know you loved someone as imperfect as me. And now I’m actually smart enough to realize what these feelings mean.”

“…but…”

“I love you, Nakamoto Yuta,” Taeyong mumbled, face still pressed against the ground. “God, I… I don’t know how I would ever think I would be okay without you.”

“You don’t… I…” Yuta looked genuinely confused, and Taeyong had to bite back a sob at seeing his mate so thrown off. What had he done so that his precious mate doubted himself so much?

“I’ve already sent Ten and Youngho back to their home and your belongings have been brought back to our quarters,” Taeyong took a deep breath before looking up, still on his knees. “P- Please be my lover again.”

Yuta’s face immediately turned bright red. “Wh- _What_?!”

“What?” Taeyong flushed as well at seeing Yuta’s look of astonishment. “You said it was romantic so I thought it might make it better! And I want you to be my mate again, but only if you… you know…”

Yuta didn’t say anything and Taeyong finished quietly. “…forgive me.”

Yuta continued to remain silent, and then finally spoke up again, in that matter-of-fact tone Taeyong had fallen in love with.

“You broke my heart. You broke it… badly,” Yuta struggled to continue, looking away. “I was about to tell you about our pup, and you… you kicked me out of our… your home.”

Taeyong wasn’t able to stop the sob this time and nodded. “I understand if you don’t forgive me, but I just… I want you to know… that if there is anything you need… I will fulfill it to every extent that I can.”

“…I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Taeyong’s eyes brightened as he eagerly sat up. “I can arrange for us to go-”

“I mean…” Yuta swallowed. “I want to go back to my real home. I want to go back to the 127 pack.”

“NCT is your home,” Taeyong sat back down on his heels, heart sinking. “You… You know that, don’t you?”

“What I do know…” Yuta murmured. “Is that I could come back to the quarters any day and see my things out on the street. Another Omega could sleep in my be- in the bed that I slept in. That tells me that it is not really my home, it is yours.”

“No, Yuta, no…” Taeyong shook his head, trying not to burst into tears again. “No, please, don’t say that… it’s… it’s _our-_ ”

“I want to go back to 127,” Yuta shook his head. “P- Please?”

Taeyong remained silent, but then Yuta said the thing that shone a small ray of light into the dark cloud. “I just… I need some time to think. Away from here.”

And Taeyong slowly nodded. “Okay. I… I understand. But Yuta…”

Yuta looked up and locked eyes with the Alpha who had completely tilted his world. Taeyong smiled, a smile that portrayed only sorrow.

“Whatever you choose, whatever happens… I only wish for your happiness.”

And with that, the Alpha left the room, and it was only after he was alone in the next corridor that he began to weep bitterly, for a love he once had and threw away.

* * *

A week later, Yuta was fully healed and back at the 127 camp. He took a deep breath and looked around the pack… so many familiar faces, but all of them were looking at him warily now.

Haechan nudged him. “Don’t worry about them, Hyung. They’re all just freaked out because of your psycho-dad and your bitch-mom.”

“Thanks, Haechan,” Yuta said dryly. “Makes me feel much better.”

“Anyways, what happened?” Haechan frowned. “Lord Taeyong came by looking for you after your parents came. Did you two fight or something?”

Yuta shrugged uncomfortably. “Something like that.”

“Well, I’m just glad you’re back,” the younger Omega smiled wisely, enveloping his friend in a hug.

And Yuta accepted the warm embrace, unable to stop a happy smile as well.

Everything felt back to normal…

* * *

Until the next day.

Yuta woke up to the sound of cheering outside his window and he wandered outside to see everyone in the pack gathered in the town square. He frowned.

“What’s going on?”

“The gift from your mate arrived!” Haechan grinned, nudging Yuta’s arm. “Like you didn’t know…”

“…know?”

Haechan’s eyes grew surprised when he realized Yuta was genuinely confused. “You don’t know? Your mate agreed to send us supplies and reinforcements after what happened with the invasion from the SM Tribe.”

“…” Yuta was loathe to tell Haechan that he and Taeyong were no longer mates, but followed along to see the large campfire where they were roasting a deer. Everyone immediately fell silent and Yuta gaped when everyone suddenly bowed their heads, touching their foreheads.

“W- Wait, what are you guys-?”

“Thank you, Master Yuta,” an elderly Alpha clasped his hands. “Thank you and your mate for restoring our pack.”

“I didn’t-”

“Master Yuta has shown NCT so much love, it is only fair we repay the kindness.”

Yuta whirled around to see Doyoung and Jaehyun, both who bowed to him respectfully, touching their foreheads and Yuta returned the gesture, half-dazed.

“What’s going on?” was all he managed to say and the Beta mates exchanged glances.

“Lord Taeyong is sending over all that he can to assist the 127 pack in restoration,” Doyoung explained. “He… He just wants to ensure you are being fed and clothed properly.”

Yuta took a deep breath. On the one hand, he had enough pride to say no, but… it was technically his fault his parents had attacked the 127 pack, and who was he to deny food and help to his fellow packmates when it was being offered so readily?

Yuta nodded and paused before turning to Doyoung.

“Th- Thank you, Doyoung,” he said shyly. The wolf blinked his bunny-resembling eyes.

“M- Master Yuta?”

“Thank you for watching over me when I was recovering,” Yuta clarified, rubbing the back of his neck. “I realize I never did thank you for that.”

Doyoung could only beam. “It was my honor, Master Yuta.”

And the Beta mates intertwined their fingers as they watched their Omega master run to the town square, happily chatting with his friend.

* * *

Yuta was surprised to see that Taeyong was really sending over all that he could. He watched as more and more was brought in each day, even sending over items that 127 did not need or never had before.

“Okay, I get it,” Yuta explained for the umpteenth time. “But _why_ do we need a banana _un_ peeler? Like, we don’t even eat _fruit_! Hell, Ten was downright scared of fruit!”

“Lord Taeyong said he wanted you to eat all the nutrients and vitamins in an apple skin,” Jaehyun shrugged, as if that was a good explanation. Yuta despairingly turned to the other “gifts”.

“Okay, but what is the point of this?!” Yuta brandished the mini umbrella. “What exactly is this?”

“It’s a shoe umbrella, Master Yuta,” Doyoung explained. “It’s an umbrella just for your-”

“-shoes, got it,” Yuta groaned. “This stuff is _ridiculous_! We’re _wolves_! I don’t wear shoes half the time!”

“…they can act as feet umbrella?” Doyoung suggested and Yuta tossed the small umbrellas aside, sighing.

“I really don’t get it. What is Lord Taeyong trying to do?” Yuta shook his head, and Doyoung and Jaehyun exchanged glances.

“You… You call him by honorifics again?” Jaehyun asked tentatively and Yuta inhaled sharply.

“I’m… I’m not his mate anymore,” Yuta mumbled, looking down at his hands. “I can’t just… I can’t just call him by name. In fact, you two don’t even have to call me Master anymore either. I’m not your Omega leader anymore.”

“You are wrong, Master Yuta,” Doyoung insisted. “We can have no other Omega leader than you.”

“Yeah, well…” Yuta turned away. “Lord Taeyong can do better.”

“It’s not just Lord Taeyong.”

Yuta frowned, turning back to them. Jaehyun was trying to shush his mate, but Doyoung batted his mate’s hand away.

“You don’t actually believe this weird gifts are from Lord Taeyong, do you, Master Yuta?” Doyoung pleaded. “They’re from your people, Master Yuta.”

“…what do you mean?”

“They’re inventions or items that the N Citizens have submitted to Lord Taeyong. When they heard he was sending items to your old pack, everyone started giving things they wanted to send to you.”

Yuta gaped at the two of them, before turning back to all the items, and he suddenly saw them in a new light. They weren’t just strange gifts from Taeyong; they were signs of love from his pack.

“I can’t believe it,” Yuta said quietly. “But… then won’t the people think it’s strange that Lord Taeyong is showing such a soft side?”

Doyoung blinked, until Jaehyun spoke up. “He wasn’t there, remember? He didn’t see Lord Taeyong confess to the people.”

“…confess to the people?”

Doyoung inhaled sharply. “Well… on the day Lord Taeyong and Alpha Youngho were supposed to fight… something else happened.”

“Didn’t you say Lord Taeyong threw the fight?” Yuta asked, voice shaking and Doyoung nodded.

“That did happen, but, um… something else did too.”

And as they told Yuta what happened, the Omega began to feel his heart soften.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get worn out... I think I'm going to wrap up by the next chapter. I had to really churn this out from my fried out brain


	12. Angel

It was only after a month of a constant stream of gifts and resources did Taeyong gain the courage to approach the 127 pack once again.

The 127 pack all bowed their heads respectfully, hands on their foreheads, and Taeyong returned the sign, keeping his head low. He met up with Jaehyun and Doyoung, who had been stationed at the 127 pack to check on his mate.

“How… How is he?” Taeyong asked tentatively and Jaehyun smiled.

“No different from yesterday, or the day before that, Lord Taeyong. I trust you’ve been receiving my messages?”

“Yes, but I mean…” Taeyong wrung his hands. “Is he ready to see me?”

“Why don’t you go inside and see?” Doyoung suggested, indicating towards Yuta’s front door. Taeyong walked towards it, taking deep breaths, before nodding firmly to himself and knocking.

The door opened… and Taeyong could only stare, eyes blown. The past month had felt like seventy years, but now that he could see his beautiful mate once more…

“…oh, uh, hi,” Yuta managed awkwardly, fidgeting in his Omega robes. Taeyong could only gape at the Omega, who was so beautiful, his breath was literally taken away.

This time, he was clad in a snowy-white robe, with slender, intricate lines of deep blue and gold woven through. It was like gazing upon a beautiful piece of delicate china, shimmering and smooth.

“You, uh…” Taeyong finally closed his gawping mouth. “You look… like an Omega.”

“I _am_ an Omega, you know.”

The two of them couldn’t help a small smile at the familiar conversation and Yuta cleared his throat.

“Would you… like to take a walk?”

“Huh?”

It was then that Taeyong realized that he could feel someone staring at him from behind and he turned… to see practically the entire 127 pack staring at him, eyes glowing with worship.

He was prepared to school his expression once again to be the ice-cold Alpha as usual, when suddenly, Yuta reached out and clasped his hand. Taeyong’s eyes widened before he looked down and his eyes were so round, Yuta could only smile at the flustered Alpha leader.

“Is this… okay?” Yuta fidgeted as he looked down at their hands, too shy to look up. Because he didn’t look up, he couldn’t see Taeyong’s red cheeks, but he watched as the Alpha slowly intertwined their fingers.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “It’s okay.”

* * *

“Really? Isn’t this kind of ironic?” Taeyong couldn’t help a smile as he saw the river that was in between their two cities. Yuta sat down on a tree stump next to the flowing stream and Taeyong sat next to him on the ground, unable to stop gazing admiringly at the breathtaking Omega.

“…what are you staring at?” Yuta blinked and Taeyong scratched the back of his head bashfully.

“I just… you’re really beautiful,” he confessed and Yuta’s eyes grew wide, cheeks hot.

“Th- Thank you, Lord Taeyong,” he lowered his head and Taeyong frowned, laying a gentle hand against Yuta’s knee.

“Yuta… have you forgiven me?”

“How can I not?” Yuta bit his lower lip. “You… You saved my pack. Everyone is clothed and fed because of you.”

“Yes, but that’s just winning your favor. What I really want to know is…” Taeyong took a deep breath. “Is if you… still love me.”

“I don’t think… I could ever stop,” Yuta mumbled, ears as red as his cheeks at this point. “Of course I… I still love you.”

“Then why do you still call me Lord Taeyong?” Taeyong insisted. “I… I want us to go back to how we were. Please, Yuta…”

He grasped the Omega’s hands (and was relieved to feel they were no longer the frail fingers he felt a month ago) and looked directly into Yuta’s eyes.

“I know you’ll probably never forget the stupid thing I did, but… but I mean it when I tell you… I don’t think I can actually live without you.”

“Yes you can,” Yuta shot back, and Taeyong nodded.

“Okay. Then…”

He began to walk away and Yuta simply stared.

“Wh- Where are you going?”

Taeyong didn’t answer, simply wading out into the river. Yuta’s eyes widened in horror as it occurred to him what Taeyong was doing.

“W- Wait, don’t you-!”

Taeyong fell back into the rushing water and allowed the current to sweep him away. Yuta all but bolted off the stump as he watched Taeyong’s limp form move with the water.

“ _Taeyong!_ ” Yuta screamed, running into the water, grabbing onto Taeyong’s torso and dragging him to the other side of the river bank. “Oh god, that wasn’t an invitation for you to drown yourself!”

The Alpha didn’t respond and Yuta frantically began to pat his cheeks and wipe the water out of Taeyong’s closed lids with his robe’s sleeves. Taeyong’s head lay unmoving in Yuta’s lap, and the Omega felt panic fill his body.

“Taeyong? Taeyong, oh god, please don’t tell me that killed you, come on, what a stupid way to die-!”

He stopped when he saw the slow smile spreading across Taeyong’s face, and Yuta felt his fury emerge.

“Y- You _asshole_!” he wailed, pounding his fists against Taeyong’s broad chest (and subsequently causing Taeyong to cough out some water). “I knew that was too weird for you to die from!”

Taeyong clutched Yuta’s fist in his own hand and opened his eyes, gazing up at Yuta. “ _That_ is what I wanted.”

“For me to almost get a heart attack?!” Yuta snapped, and Taeyong just smiled.

“Hey, what are you smirking for?! Don’t you-!”

Taeyong cut him off by leaning up and slotting his lips against Yuta’s, the Omega’s eyes growing wide.

_This… This feels like…_

Yuta closed his eyes as he timidly accepted the kiss, remembering back to when he had first made love to Taeyong.

_He kissed me like this back then too…_

But back then, it had been a kiss of lust and dirty sensuality. This time it was a kiss of passion, of yearning and grief, so poignant, it brought tears to Yuta’s closed lids.

Taeyong finally parted from him, looking nervous. “Can we… Can we be like this again?”

Yuta just stared back at him. “Wow…”

“Wh- What?”

“How do you do something that cool and kiss that well, and then say something that unsexy?”

“Hey!”

The two of them shared a look of mock argument, but it faded away to worry as Yuta bit his lower lip.

“Are you… sure you want me? I’m… Everything you said about me is true, and…. And now I’m spoiled goods. I couldn’t even protect our cub.”

“First of all, don’t ever call yourself that again. And secondly, you were drugged and forced to let him go,” Taeyong buried his face in Yuta’s lap. “It was my fault… I’m surprised you don’t blame me for it.”

“What good is blaming you?” Yuta said quietly. “All I can think is that if I had just been the perfect Omega… I could still… have my child.”

Taeyong nuzzled Yuta’s cheek when he heard the soft whimpers of the Omega.

“You’re the perfect Omega for me,” Taeyong whispered. “I mean it when I say I can’t imagine myself without you. I’m nothing compared to you, Nakamoto Yuta.”

“Okay, if you want me to get back with you, you need to stop that,” Yuta frowned, shaking his head. “How am I supposed to forgive you if you won’t even forgive yourself?”

“How can I forgive myself until you show me?” Taeyong countered and Yuta sighed.

“All right. Let’s… Let’s try.”

Taeyong smiled, until his eyes narrowed. “By the way…”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been keeping track of the days… wasn’t your heat supposed to have happened last week?”

Yuta raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“Who exactly helped you through that?” Taeyong struggled to ask the question without growling and Yuta couldn’t resist, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“It’s fine. I was satisfied,” Yuta said dreamily and Taeyong’s fists clenched.

“ _By who_?!”

“I came so many times too… I think I passed out, I felt so full.”

Taeyong finally let out the snarl as he flipped them both and pinned Yuta against the ground. The Omega looked up challengingly.

“And guess what, Taeyong?”

“ _What_?”

“…it even came with buttons. I turned on the vibrator setting, and _man_ , technology has really advanced.”

Taeyong groaned and rolled off his mate, who giggled. The Alpha laid an arm across his eyes.

“I should have known,” he moaned. “You’re seriously the most shameless Omega I’ve ever met.”

Yuta shrugged, laying back on the grassy riverbank.

“Actually, my heat didn’t come.”

“What? Why?” Taeyong turned to him in concern and Yuta leaned back.

“It’s probably been delayed because of those weird suppressants my parents made me take,” he said casually but Taeyong could see how it bothered the tough Omega. “I… I guess I’ll just have to wait it out.”

“We don’t have to wait.”

“Huh?”

Yuta blinked in surprise as Taeyong suddenly hovered over him and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, hands slowly running down the Omega’s lithe body to settle on his hips. Yuta gasped at the sudden sensual movements and Taeyong kissed him more passionately, one hand remaining on his hip, the other coming up to cradle his mate’s head. Yuta’s cheeks heated up, but he responded to the fervent mouth pressed against his own.

Taeyong moved from his lips to gently suckle on his neck and Yuta stretched languorously under him, giving the Alpha more skin to worship.

“Is… Is this okay?” Taeyong whispered and Yuta met his eyes, gently rubbing his thumb against his cheek.

“…yes,” he whispered back and the two of them began to make slow, sweet love on the riverbank where they had first met so long ago.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER…**

“Jaemin! Don’t- _NA JAEMIN!_ ”

The mischievous Omega child giggled as he ran from his Appa, who was chasing him while decked out in a floury apron.

“Jaemin!” Alpha Lord Taeyong, the once-fearsome ruler of the NCT Pack, was now scolding his child, hands on his hips, both of them covered in flour. “What did Appa tell you about eating the raw flour out of the bag?”

“But Appaaaaaaaa,” the tiny child whined. “It tastes good!”

“I swear you get your weird cooking abilities and tastes from your Papa,” Taeyong muttered, sweeping up the small cub. “Come on, let’s go wash you up.”

“Booooo,” Jaemin pouted. “Okay, Appa.”

The Alpha lightly bounced his son as they went to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

About an hour later, Taeyong and Jaemin were eating their dinner in the kitchen, when the door opened.

“I’m home!” Yuta announced and Taeyong and Jaemin all but flung themselves out of the kitchen.

“Papaaaaaa!” Jaemin cheered, running to his Omega father, who easily swept up the tiny boy as Taeyong attempted to beat him. The taller man gaped before frowning.

“I want a rematch!” he scowled. “Jaemin, you were closer to the door!”

“Sounds like something a _loser_ would say!” Jaemin stuck his tongue out and Yuta sighed, watching his mate and their child squabble like… well, children.

“Jaemin-ah, Papa wants a kiss,” he interrupted, and the tiny Omega child’s eyes lit up as he smacked his small lips against his Papa’s. Yuta giggled as he nuzzled his small cub and Taeyong cleared his throat.

“Uh, and Appa?” he pursed his lips and Yuta and Jaemin just exchanged a glance, before grinning and Yuta silently walked towards the kitchen, leaving Taeyong to stand alone in the front door, lips still puckered.

Another normal day in the NCT Head Alpha household.

* * *

Jaemin nervously clutched his backpack straps as he entered the school. People immediately turned to look at him, whispering to each other.

_“What’s up with that kid? He looks… different.”_

_“Haven’t you heard? He’s Lord Taeyong’s son!”_

_“ **Alpha Lord** Taeyong?! Then…”_

_“Yeah. He’s one of those nomayguhs.”_

_“That’s an **Omega** , stupid!”_

_“Whoa, weird… no wonder he’s so pretty.”_

_“I’ve never seen an Omega in real life… well, except for Master Yuta.”_

_“Then why’s his last name Na?”_

_“Master Yuta insisted on using his last name instead of Lord Taeyong’s. I never realized Omegas were so… dominant.”_

_“Should we… I don’t know, say hello or something?”_

_“I don’t know! What if he gets mad?”_

Jaemin shrank, until a loud voice rang out above all the gossiping students. “Come on, you guys, we’re going to be late. Get to class!”

The younger students scurried off as a tall boy (he actually wasn’t all that tall, but to tiny Jaemin, this boy looked like a big kid) approached him. The aura he gave off was dominating and Jaemin whimpered. The taller boy looked surprised, and immediately relaxed his stance.

“Sorry, force of habit. Are you Na Jaemin?”

“Wh- Who wants to know?!” he asked, trying to sound brave, and the taller boy smiled.

“I knew it. You’re exactly like Master Yuta. You’re definitely Jaemin. My name’s Minhyung. Lee Minhyung. I’ll look out for you.”

And when he held out his hand, the small Omega felt like he could trust him, and accepted it as the two of them went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, y'all. I'm all idea'd out. Thank you so much for everyone who stayed along for the ride.  
> And keep your eyes peeled because I'm going to be uploading another fic very soon!! (Actually it's the spinoff of Bet so maybe it's not really another one, but... you get it haha)  
> Thank you again! (bow)
> 
> Message me with any ideas on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tapeu_127)!


End file.
